The Deal
by JinAlike
Summary: Jin is a son of the demon lord, Inu no Taisho, but has always lived peacefully with his mother. When the winds of fate change, Jin finds himself stuck in a deal, made when he was just a baby, and engaged to Lord Sesshomaru. Can the great Lord Sesshomaru and the small town Jin learn to get along? Read to find out. Warning: Yaoi, Incest, and M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, and M-preg in later chapters!

I do not own Inuyasha, I only own the storyline and the OC Jin.

Thank you! Enjoy!

I had always known that my father was a power demon king, but in my small town with my gentle mother, I didn't really care.

I was happy with the tiny life we shared. We had a little one bedroom home that was all one floor, but it was perfect size for us. Behind our house we had a field big enough to raise crops. We would keep some to eat, and sell the extras for money. It was a simple life, but a good life. Mom was always smiling as we did chores around the house together. We'd tend our field, wash our clothes, cook meals, clean, and anything else together. It was a truly happy existence.

She sheltered me from any hatred that floated around us. I never really even knew it was there. The whispers from our neighbors, the stares. I never saw or heard them. There was only smiles and laughter between the two of us.

It was a dream life, and then she got sick.

Many doctors came through our tiny door as a tended the fields alone for serval weeks.

She kept smiling though, she had never stopped. Always talking about how when she felt better again that we'd go for a climb up the mountain to watch the dragons in the sky.

But one day when I came in from the fields, she wasn't smiling, and she didn't talk of dragons. She very seriously told me to come sit beside her. That she needed to tell me something. I did, of course, and she took my hand.

"You know about your father." She said.

"The demon king, yes. Why are you bringing him up?"

She squeezed my hand, "I made a deal with him, long ago." My eyes narrowed, but I said nothing. "The deal was that he would leave you and me alone, and stay out of our lives, but in exchange if I were to die, he is to come get you."

"Mother, you're not going to die! Why are you telling me this? You're going to get better, and we're going to see the dragons!"

She shook her head as tears fell from her face. It was the first time I had ever seen my strong and happy mother cry. It crushed my heart, and before I knew it, there were tears on my cheeks too. "I will not be able to see the dragons, Jin. The doctors say I only have a few days to live. Even my cat demon half can't prevent this."

"Mom…" My arms flew around her and I was desperately trying to burn the feeling into my body.

After a while she pulled back and wiped her tears. "I don't want to cry. I want to enjoy what we have left." She held onto my hand. "And there's more I need to tell you."

I nodded, "What is it, Mom?" My voice was low with the heaviness of sadness.

"There's more to this deal. If your father's other son isn't married, which he is not. You are to be his mate."

I felt a whole rainbow of feelings rush through me. Scared, angry, confused, curious, nervous, hurt. I didn't know where to start. I was overwhelmed with everything I was being told. All I could do was stare at her hands. "His mate? What? Mother, how is that even going to work? I'm so confused."

"Because of your blood, you can bare children. I'm so sorry. I never thought I would need to tell you this. Male cat demons can have children, and you will become his mate once I am gone."

"I'm only a quarter cat demon, how can you be sure?" I finally looked up at her.

"A doctor examined you as a baby and determined you can. Jin, I'm so sorry. I just love you so much. I didn't want him coming here and taking you away from me, even if it was just for half of the year. I wanted you to be happy and with me. Away from all of the politics of those demon royalties. I never thought that I would die like this. I thought Sesshomaru would have a mate by the time I died and none of this deal would even matter. I'm so sorry." She started to cry again and I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay." I said, feeling too defeated by this deal to fight it. "You were looking out for me. I understand."

"You do?" My mom looked like a child to me. I felt like her parent, but at 93 I was too young for that. Demons and half demons have a different understanding of time than humans, or three quarters demon in my case.

"I do." I kissed the back of her hand. "Do you want to see the dragons, Mom?"

"I can't make it to them, Jin."

I tried to smile at her, but tears were forming at my eyes, "I can carry you."

I did carry her. I carried her all the way to the top of the mountain and we watched the dragons until she fell asleep in my arms and never woke up.

I buried her on the mountain top. I wanted her to be able to watch the dragons for all eternity. I stayed up there. I couldn't face our house. I was sure the crop were being choked by weeds when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"I hope you're not trying to run away from me." He said.

"No." I replied, but I didn't look at him. I didn't need to. I could smell my own father.

"You've grown to be a fine young man."

"Thank you. She was an amazing mother."

"Yes. She was. I am very sorry for your loss, son. She was dear to my heart as well. You picked a beautiful place to bury her."

I turned to him, finally. Inu no Taisho had his long white hair pulled back in a ponytail and was dressed in an extravagant white kimono. "She wanted to watch the dragons." I told him.

He nodded, "Now she can forever." He looked me in the eyes with a heavy sort of sadness. I knew he was trying to show that he cared, but it was hard not to resist him. This deal with his idea. He should have just gracefully let Mom and I go, but he didn't.

"I suppose you're taking me to the west then?"

"Yes, to the castle."

"I guess I don't really have any other choice." I stood up and he looked around.

"Are you bring anything?"

I shook my head, "I can't go back to that house without her. I have her necklace. That's all I want."

He turned, "Well, then. Let's go."

I simply followed him with nothing but blank and dark depression in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, and M-preg in later chapters!

I do not own Inuyasha, I only own the storyline and the OC Jin.

Thank you! Enjoy!

When we entered the western land's castle gates, a man that looked like a copy of Inu no Taisho was standing there with his arms crossed. His hair wasn't pulled up into a ponytail though, and he didn't seem to even have the ability to smile like Inu no Taisho did.

"Welcome." He said, not even bothering to look at me or Inu no Taisho.

"Thank you for welcoming us, Sesshomaru."

I was suddenly hit with the realization that this was Sesshomaru. My brother and soon to be mate.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked, probably sounding like a moron, but I needed to confirm that I heard his name correctly.

"Hm?" He looked at me, golden eyes that were as cold as steel.

I scoffed to myself. Simply at the ironic tale my life felt like it was becoming. "So you're my brother then?"

"Half-brother." He corrected.

"Don't be rude to Jin, Sesshomaru." Inu no Taisho scolded him.

This guy was making me angry. The low sort of anger that burns.

"Why shouldn't I? He's not even a full demon. He's a mutt."

My fist moved towards him before I could even think about it. I had never been called a mutt before. I only heard someone call my mother it once. It got me so mad that I attacked the guy. Mom was mad at me for that, but this Sesshomaru guy was going to hear from me. I wasn't going to be called a mutt, because if he called me one, he was calling her one. I would defend her honor.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard and I almost hit him. He dodged me by an inch at the most.

"Don't you dare call me a mutt." I pulsed the anger out of my body and spikes of bluish crystal rose under his feet. He flipped and landed away from them, but I noticed a scratch of blood dripping down his calf.

"I'm a bit impressed." He said.

I have to say though, in that moment, I was really impressed. I had never used any sort of real power. I never needed to learn to fight.

"I'm even more impressed." Inu no Taisho said. "I thought Aimi said she wasn't going to train you to fight."

"She didn't." I told him. "I don't even know where that came from."

Sesshomaru's lifeless expression shifted for just a second. He showed a hint of shock, but it faded quickly.

"You've never trained before?" Sesshomaru asked.

I shook my head and smirked, "Yet I still got you to bleed."

"Indeed, Jin shouldn't be underestimated, right, Sesshomaru?" He gave his son a pointed look with a hint of a smirk. I think he was glad I had shut the prince up. Sesshomaru looked like a know it all who always got his way. He was very displeased with this situation him and I had come into.

"Father, I want to speak to you. Alone."

"Very well." He sighed and looked to me. "Please just say here for a few minutes."

I nodded. I didn't really have a problem with being out by this main gate. There was a beautiful stone garden on both sides that I had no problem exploring.

Sesshomaru led the way as they disappeared inside. I don't know why he bothered bring our father inside when they both were yelling so loud I could hear everything.

"I do not want to marry him!" Sesshomaru started as soon as the doors had shut.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you spent the last century ignoring your duty to find a mate!"

I sat down on my bench between to Sakura trees and sighed. This was going to be a hellish place.

"I would have found one if you would've told me you were going to set me up with a mutt like him!"

"That 'mutt' just hurt you with no training. So swallow your damn pride, Sesshomaru! It doesn't matter what his blood is. The child you bare will have next to no human or cat demon blood in them. It won't even matter! It's a blessing that we can keep the bloodlines this pure within the family. Do you honestly know of any other worthwhile dog demons?"

"No." Sesshomaru growled. "None of this would be happening if you could keep it in your pants, Father!"

"None of this would be happening if you could keep it out of your pants, son!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Whatever. You're lucky he has decent abilities as a demon."

It was surprising to hear the prince say that after just mocking me. Why was his problem with my blood anyway? Why was it such an issue? I guess it was more important to the royal family then it ever was to me.

"He has a lot of potential. Once he begins training and the two of you chose to stop fighting with each other, I believe it will be a good marriage."

"Don't count on it. It will be duty that holds us together, that is all."

Sesshomaru's words hurt. They felt like a stamp upon me. I was just a tool to bare children and continue a bloodline. I was never going to be worth anything to these people. Inu no Taisho may try to be kind, but he still arranged this for his clans advancement, not my well-being.

"You will share your room with him." Inu no Taisho said suddenly, and the yelling started again.

"What? Why? There are hundreds of rooms here."

"You need to learn to live with each other."

Another growl from the prince and he came back outside, his face stone with anger. "Come with me." He said and I followed. My list of other options was basically blank. I didn't take in much of the castle. It had wood floors and was decorated in a huge collection of statues and art. Soon we stopped at a door and he slid it open. Inside was the size of my entire home. There was a large bed in the corner, a kotatsu and a private bath coming off the room. The room had two closets and dressers. I was in awe. There was even a fire place with a small sofa in front of it. Inside there were two maids dusting off the dressers. "Get out." He told them and they nodded, bowing to us before they left. I could see them taking peeks at me and I just smiled at them. "This is my room. Our room, I guess."

"It's huge. I don't need all this." I said.

"I usually live in this room by myself." He replied.

"Yes. I know that. I'm sure it fits you, but I'm used to a smaller place. I don't need all this."

He sighed. I could tell he wanted to just get me another room, but Inu no Taisho would be angry I was sure. "Look, I would much rather you have your own room," He sat down on the bed, "but this is how it is so just get used to it."

I sighed and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He had just a hint of annoyance on his face as he stared into the fireplace. "I'll be doing a lot of that."

"Yes, because this isn't your world."

"It's not." I wasn't going to argue the truth. I didn't belong here. I was standing in a pristine room with dirt on every item I was wearing and on every part of me from burying Mom.

"You're filthy." He pointed out, probably noticing me looking at the dirt engraved into my palms. "Take a bath." I just nodded and headed towards the bath. "I'll take one too."

He followed me and I was feeling more awkward then I had from the start, but was trying to ignore it. I felt like he was trying to see if I would be bothered, and I wasn't going to give in to him. I wouldn't show this man any fear of his presence. I wasn't scared of Sesshomaru. I just didn't like the way he made me feel worthless. Mother always told me I was like priceless, but I feel like Sesshomaru somehow could name a price high enough with ease.

I stripped in silence, and so did he. I didn't look at him, I just washed myself as I sat on a chair under the shower head. My skin was a completely different color by the time I was done. Sesshomaru stepped into the warm tub of water before I was even done with my legs. I'm sure the Lord of the West didn't have a piece of dirt on him. I did notice the red tint of bloodied water swirl down the drain when he was washing himself though. The drops I had stolen from him in our fight earlier.

When I finished cleaning all the dirt away I sank into the tub across from him. I couldn't help but let out a sigh. This was the warmest bath I had ever been in. Sesshomaru just rests against the edge with his eyes closed. He looked almost innocent just sitting there with his snow colored hair drifting around him.

I felt like we were yin and yang. My hair was as black as night, just like my mothers, and as the long ends of them floated around us they tickled and fought with each other.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I didn't realize your skin was actually that pale."

"I was really dirty."

"From burying your mother?" He asked like it was the most normal action I could've been doing.

"Yes." I could tell my voice was darker, but his face didn't flinch at all.

"It's truly unfortunate she died. You couldn't been far away from here then."

"You say that like her dying was such an inconvenience for you." My fists were clenching under the water.

He sighed, "Well, it was."

I came at him with my fist once again, but he caught it this time. The water sloshed against the side of the tub and he chuckled darkly. "How dare you!"

"How dare I? It's the truth, Jin. It's an inconvenience for you too. Now you are forced from the life you knew, and I am forced to mate with you."

Tears flooded me as the numb darkness that had been encasing my heart broke into a lonelier feeling. "Why did she have to die? Why did she have to leave me? Why did I have to come to such a horrible place?" Sesshomaru just held my weakening fist in his hand and let me cry above him.

"I don't know." He said.

I pulled away and splashed roughly back into my seat, curling up into myself. "It's so unfair."

"I'm sorry."

I looked up, eyes red with tears and he was just looking at me. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I hate this too, but I shouldn't be taking it out on you. This is my—our father's stupid plan. It's him I'm angry with. You're just a lost, hurt kid who's just as caught in this web as I am."

Suddenly, he stood and picked me up. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Relax." He placed me on my feet once he stepped out of the bath and handed me a towel. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." I said, a bit sheepishly after being forcible lifted. I reached for my clothes but Sesshomaru pushed my hand away.

"We'll get you some clean ones." He wrapped his towel around his waist and I followed suit. We stepped back into the room and he went for one of the closets, pulling out a white silk kimono and draping it around himself. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the lines that wrapped around his body from his demon marks. My marks on my body were different. I only have a single spiraling dark blue stripe that wraps around my left arm.

Once clothed and starting digging deeper into the closet. "You're smaller than me," he said, "but the kimono I had when I was younger should fit you." He then pulled out a white kimono matching his and I was really starting to wonder if he ever wore any color but white, even though he had other color kimono in the closet. "Here."

"Thank you." I slipped into it was amazed by how soft and silky it was. My clothes had always itched or were too short somewhere on me.

"You look good in a proper kimono." I looked away and was about to disagree with him when he spoke again. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine."

"Anything? Otoro then."

I had heard about people having otoro before. It was an extremely expensive type of sushi. It comes from a very specific type of tuna. "That is too much! I don't need something like that! Just some ramen or miso soup would be fine."

"You said anything is fine, we are having otoro." He made his way to the kotatsu and sat down.

"Sesshomaru, I really can't accept something like that."

He sighed, "Jin, you are a prince now too. You can have anything you want. Plus, you should understand a lot of high quality dishes for parties and such. The wife usually plans those sorts of events."

"oh." I said. I really had never thought about doing something like that. Not to mention it was weird to be called a wife. "Then, I guess thank you for teaching me." I finally gave in and sat beside him at the table. He rang a bell and a maid, a different one then earlier, came in.

"How can I help you, my lord?" She was very cute. Long brown hair in a ponytail and brilliant green eyes.

"Two orders of otoro, please."

"Right away, sir." She bowed, "Would you like some tea as well?"

"Yes, Niku." Sesshomaru answered. Niku left and we sat in silence until she came back with a tray of tea and placed it on the table for us.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Any time, my lord." Niku left and I felt weird about being called my lord, but decided to let it go.

"There are a lot of maids here." I said Sesshomaru slipped some of the tea.

"Yes, Niku, is my head maid. Ayumi, and Yuiko were the two in here earlier, they are two of the four cleaning maids for this wing. The other two are Ishi, and Chihiro. That's just this wing of the house though. There are many others."

"Wow." I said. "I'm glad you know their names."

He looked at me, a hint of curiousness behind his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm glad you're not some raging lord who doesn't even care to know his servants names."

"No. I'm not. Servant are important." Just as he said this one of the girls from earlier came in carrying two plates of food. She smiled and set them down better us.

"Anything else, my lords?"

"No, Yuiko, I think we're alright." Sesshomaru picked up his chop sticks as Yuiko left, bowing before she exited the room.

"Itadakimasu." We both said and I carefully put my chopsticks to the otoro.

"Is it really okay that I eat this?" I asked.

"If you don't, I'm going to feed it to you."

That was all the motivation I needed and I tucked the otoro into my mouth.

I was in heaven.

It was the best food I had ever eaten. I was melting into the kotatsu as the flavors took over my mouth.

Sesshomaru seemed like this was any other plate of food, but I just ignored him. I was in taste bud heaven. I think I chewed every bite until it was mush just to keep the flavor in my mouth. Sesshomaru had finished quite a bit before me and seemed to be enjoying my reaction to the food.

"Glad you ate it, I see."

"This is the best food I've ever tasted!" I was almost singing.

He chuckled, "This isn't even the best."

"There are things that are better than this?" I asked, totally stunned at the world of food possibilities that were coming towards me.

"Oh yes."

I basically tackled him, grabbing onto his arm. "You're not lying to me are you?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, to tease me?"

He scoffed and pushed me back into my seat. "I'm hardly so childish."

I really wanted to laugh at him for that. He was quite the spoiled brat weather he saw it or not, but I didn't want him yelling at me or making me feel worthless again so I didn't.

"I'm so full." I said instead and laid back onto the tatami mats.

He didn't say anything but rang the bell again and got up to sit by the fire place. Yuiko and the girl from earlier, who I assumed was Ayumi, came in and cleared the table. When they came in I got up to get out of their way and sat on the corner of the bed closest to the fire place and the couch Sesshomaru was on. It was warm and reminded me of when Mom and I would make fires in the back yard and sit by them. I got lost in the memory. The smell of the burning wood, the heat on my face, my mother's laughter.

"You look happy." Sesshomaru said, breaking my thoughts as I looked to him and then to my feet.

"I was remembering something."

"I don't smile when I remember things."

I didn't know why he was telling me this, but it made me realize for the first time that Sesshomaru had always been in this kind of life. Expectation, duty, images to keep. I had never had anything like that. My life was just simple and happy. "What was your mom like?"

The question caught him off guard and he looked at me a little oddly. "She's a wicked woman sometimes. Sometimes I can tolerate her."

"I wish you knew my Mom." I said. "She was great. She was always smiling."

"My mother's smile usually means something bad or annoying for me to deal with."

"I can't imagine that."

"You'll be able to once you meet her." Sesshomaru gestured to the spot beside him. "You can sit on the couch too, you know?"

I nodded and took the seat beside him. "I guess we should get used to being close."

He didn't say anything but I was fairly sure he agreed with me because he let his arm fall over my shoulders. We sat there for a long time in silence. It was strangely nice. I felt like I wasn't completely unwanted here.

I really wasn't sure how we went from me being a mutt to calming sitting beside each other, but I was glad. I don't think I could take so much fighting after my mother's passing. It would be too much for me to handle.

After a few hours of sitting and silence I started to yawn.

"Do you wish to sleep?" He asked.

"Yes. I can just sleep on this couch if you want. It's more than comfortable."

"Nonsense." He pushed me to my feet with the arm around my shoulders and walked me to the bed before going around to the other side and getting in. I stood there staring at him and he just waved me in.

The bed was like a cloud. I could've died right then and there. I would have been happy to stay there forever. "Why is everything here so soft and amazing?"

He chuckled, "Because we pay a lot of money for it."

"I'll count the yen as I fall asleep." I joked, hugging onto a pillow and curling happily into my side. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

When consciousness began to fade in again all I could smell was lavender soap. It was nice and warm. Soap isn't usually warm. I peeled my eyes slowly open and was met with pale flesh. I jumped back and Sesshomaru was laying on his side propped up on one arm and just barely smirking with his eyes. I had been buried into his chest.  
I was turning red when he talked, "you didn't inform me you were a cuddler."  
"I didn't know I was one." I defended.  
"How do you not know that?" He paused, "Don't tell me you've never been with anyone before?"  
At that I rolled over. "How is that again of your business?"  
"So you haven't?"  
I sighed. What the hell was the point of lying to this idiot anyway? "No, I've never been with anyone. I've never even began courting with someone."  
"That's rather unfortunate." Sesshomaru rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling and I was brave enough to look back at him.  
"Why do you say that? I was a kid just enjoying being a kid."  
"Yes, but I now I will be your first. I'm sure you would've preferred someone else over me." Sesshomaru actually wasn't putting me now. Which was sort of surprising. In fact, it almost sounded like he was putting himself down.  
I rolled over and shrugged. Then with a tiny whisper I said, "You're not all bad."  
"Some would argue against that."  
I rolled on my back beside him. "Some people don't really see anything when they look at someone else. They only see what they want to see. That's what Mom used to tell me."  
"Hm." Was all he gave me, but I felt he really heard me. Then he was out of bed. Moving around the room as I sat up and watched.  
He was putting on his armor when there was a knock against the door. "My Lords?"  
"Yes, Niku?" Sesshomaru answered absent mindedly.  
"Inu no Taisho would like you two to have breakfast with him." Niku replied.  
"Very well." He turned to me as Niku left to return to our father. "You need to get up then."  
I nodded and slipped out of bed. "Is this okay to wear?" I asked pointing to my outfit.  
"Too informal."  
"Then what should I wear?"  
Sesshomaru was once again digging in the closet. "What color do you want to wear?"  
"I like purple." I said and he pulled out a more formal kimono that was purple with black dragons wrapping around it. "That's incredible." I reached out for it, feeling the smooth and light texture of it.  
"Put it on then." He said as he went back to getting dressed. He threw a big fluffy wrap over his shoulder as I fit myself into the beautiful kimono. I was fighting with the tie when he grabbed it from my hands. I looked up at him as he tied it. "You really are a farm boy, aren't you?"  
"Well sorry I never wore a fancy kimono."  
"They're honestly annoying sometimes." He replied. "Especially in the summer."  
"Then I suppose I should be grateful that it's the fall?"  
He nodded as his hands dropped from me, "Now brush your hair."  
"You brush yours." I pointed at the piece of his bang that had become a vertical flip throughout the night.  
He just ignored me and picked up a brush, handing one to me before picking up another and brushing it through his own hair. I was sort of amazed at how he could just completely push insults off of him like a wall. We looked awkward and I looked so out of place as we stood side by side in the mirror brushing our hair. Once we finished he headed towards the door and I followed. He was a lot quieter this morning. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking as we made our way through the high-vaulted hallways. We arrived at a ten foot dark wooden door and he pushed it open with ease.  
The room was a huge dining room. I had never seen such a long table. Everything here was so much bigger than it felt like it needed to be.  
"Good morning." Inu no Taisho smiled.  
"Hm." Sesshomaru just sat down diagonal from our father who was at the head of the table.  
"Morning." I chimed in awkwardly as I took the seat across from Sesshomaru.  
"Glad to see you looking so good, Jin." My father addressed me, before looking to my brother, "glad to see you didn't bully him too hard."  
"I'm hardly so childish. You are the one I am angry with, Father. Jin is just caught in the middle of this as I am." Sesshomaru picked up his glass of water to take a sip and I was looking curiously at Inu no Taisho for his reply.  
"Well, look at you, acting like a grown up for once. I am quite proud." Sesshomaru cracked the glass in his hand as he glared to our father.  
"So what's for breakfast?" I blurted out, trying to prevent another argument.  
"Ah, yes." Inu no Taisho hadn't stopped smiling this entire time and he swiftly waved a servant over. "What would you like?"  
"Just some pancakes would be fine." I answered.  
Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho ordered some fancy dishes I had never even heard of and the servant bowed and left to what I assumed was the kitchen.  
It was awkward and silent with just Inu no Taisho smiling between us for a while until finally Inu no Taisho spoke. "So, your mother wants to meet Jin." The glass shattered this time and it took Sesshomaru a few seconds to regain composure. I was beginning to realize Sesshomaru's mother was really a sore spot for him.  
"Of course she does." He said and waved a servant over who picked up the glass pieces that were now on the table. Sesshomaru hadn't even looked at his bleeding hand that was now down by his side. Demon or not he shouldn't be ignoring a wound.  
"Your hand," I started.  
"It's fine." He barely even looked at me.  
"No, it's not. You're bleeding."  
Now he looked at me, "I said it's fine."  
I got up and sighed, walking around the table and to his injury. He said nothing as I pushed up my sleeves and grabbed his hand. There were four pieces of glass still stuck in his palm. "Hold still." I said as I started to pull from his flesh. He didn't even flinch. His face was stone cold. I was sure he had been trained into this ability to ignore pain. These shards had to hurt.  
I removed all of them and grabbed one of the napkin off the table, wrapping it around the now glass free hand. "There."  
"He will be a good mate, won't he?" Inu no Taisho said.  
"Shut it, Father." Sesshomaru glared death towards him and I chuckled. These two were more like arguing siblings than father and son. "And you, don't treat me like a child."  
I put my hands up in defense and sat down. Not really convinced he meant it as a servant came into the room with a tray of our food.  
I bit into the pancakes expecting to be amazed by the fluffy and light taste of them, but they weren't. It's not that they were bad, because believe me they weren't, they were just empty. They weren't like the pancakes Mom used to make. They weren't shaped into lumpy hearts, or bunnies. They were just round and seemingly perfect like this whole place. Except this place wasn't perfect. This castle was empty. I looked up at the two of them. Inu no Taisho was smiling and contently staring at the ceiling, but I could tell he was thinking about other things. That smile seemed to be a plastic mask glued in place, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was staring at his hand. Which sort of surprised me. He was rubbing his other thumb across the fabric I had tied there and when he looked up and caught me watching me. He pushed it under the table and continued eating. Maybe he wasn't empty though. Not completely. He was a complicated mess of a man, but complicated is better than lies or emptiness.  
The breakfast passed quietly then. All of us seemingly caught up in our own thoughts, but when the servants were clearing the plates Sesshomaru broke the silence. "Jin, if we're going to meet my mother, you will need to do a least a little training."  
"Okay," was all I said. I wasn't too sure how to feel about him saying I need to train to meet his mother, however with the way he acts towards her I figured it couldn't be a good sign. "Thank you for breakfast." I said to Inu no Taisho as we left the dining hall.  
"My pleasure, truly." He kept smiling and we disappeared into the hallway.  
"Is breakfast always that tense?" I asked as we made our way back towards our bedroom.  
Sesshomaru scoffed, "we usually don't eat together, but when we do it's usually because he has some news I don't want to hear. I actually thought this one wouldn't have any bad news and that he just wanted to eat with you, but turns out I was wrong."  
"You really don't like your mother, huh?"  
"Not one bit." He sighed and pushed open the door to our room. Once inside he started looking through the closet again. "Take those off. You can't train in them."  
I nodded and began the epic war of man verse kimono. I had won and was out of it by the time Sesshomaru pulled out a set of black kimono pants and a black jacket. He once again helped me into them. I was starting to feel like a child with him dressing me all the time, but I just couldn't get them to tie right. I suppose with time I'll get them.  
"Let's head to the training grounds so I can teach you some basics."  
The training grounds were a large bare stone arena surrounded by sakura trees. Sesshomaru and I stood in the middle and somehow I felt really small in the center of this place.  
"Now," Sesshomaru started, "Yesterday you attacked me with an interesting mix of ice and crystals. I want to see if you can, one, do that again, and two, control it more. Possible even separate the ice and the crystal."  
"Yesterday I was angry." I noted.  
"Yes, but that power is inside you, anger or no anger. You just have to push it out."  
I nodded. He was right. I am a demon, mostly. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the energy inside me. That ever burning flame that has always made me hyper. Before I knew it my eyes were opening and the same power from yesterday ran down my legs and into the ground. A bluish glow sparked the stone before a circle of the same spikes from yesterday shot out of the ground around me.  
"Very good." Sesshomaru said as he stood on top of one of the spikes. "Now retract them."  
I once again closed my eyes and pulled the tug of energy back into me. I heard the spike shrink into the ground and then I opened my eyes again. Sesshomaru was now in front of me and the spikes were gone. "I did it." I smiled.  
"Indeed, now see if you can push them in different direction. Make a straight line across the arena."  
I nodded with a bit more strength behind it, ready to see what I was capable of. I breathed in and pushed the energy back out of me and forward to the front. A jagged line of my ice crystal expanded into the air and across the entire field before me. I grinned and decided to push the energy out of my hand and to my left. Several clear shards of ice shot from my hand and into one of the trees. "Whoa." I let my smile grow wider on my face. "Did you see that?" I looked back to Sesshomaru who was smirking with just a hint of pride in his eyes.  
"Yes, not only did you separate the ice from the crystal, you created it from your hand. Well done. Now try to get just crystal out of your feet. Maybe focus a different kind of crystal to make your body recognize the difference."  
"Okay."  
"And move, put your whole body into it. It makes the power move easier."  
I grinned, "Like this?" I stomped and shot a purple energy into the ground, alongside the set of ice and crystal spikes rose a long stream of pure amethyst.  
"Exactly like that." Sesshomaru stepped closer, placing a hand on my shoulder. I took the hint and retracted all the ice and spikes I created. "You seem to have good control over your feet. Work on using the ice with your hands. It'll be easier to control the two elements like that for now."  
I stood with my back against his chest and focused the ice from my fingertips into needle-like knives as I threw them across the arena and when they hit the ground I focus more energy into them and expanded ice across the entire arena. I swirled with ease on the ice to face Sesshomaru. "Come on, tell me you're impressed."  
"I am. Your use of energy is quite impressive, and will certainly be enough to visit my mother with. However, it's your hand to hand combat I am concerned for."  
"I can kick ass with a sickle or garden hoe I promise."  
Sesshomaru pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "unfortunately that probably won't help you against a sword."  
"True." I smiled and brought the ice back into me, leaving us on steady footing once more.  
"I believe you'll be fine to meet my mother now." He declared.  
"I don't understand why I need this to meet her anyway. I don't think she's just going to attack me, but I'll trust you with this." I said.  
Sesshomaru sighed, "She wouldn't attack you, but she may put us both through some hell."  
With that we headed back inside and let a few hours melt away inside our room while packing all we would need until we had to leave for my future mother-in-laws.


	4. Chapter 4

When we left the castle Sesshomaru headed to the east, which confused me because I knew for a fact that his mother lived deeper in the west.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"I have a few things to do before we leave."  
I nodded and continued to follow him as we entered a small human village. It sort of surprised me that not only were the villagers unafraid of Sesshomaru, they bowed to him and waved. I watched curiously as we made our way to a house towards the center of the village.  
"Sesshomaru-Sama!" A little imp ran out to greet us. "And guest?" He asked. His voice was sort of annoying, but amusing at the same time. "Wait! You. You're Jin-Sama are you not?"  
"Yes. Nice to meet you." I smiled.  
"This is Jaken." Sesshomaru introduced the little guy. "He travelled with me for many years."  
"I was Sesshomaru-Sama's most loyal servan—" He was cut off by a girl about 16 running out of the house.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" She was grinning from ear to ear and Sesshomaru himself even smiled slightly as she jumped into his arms for a hug. "It's been almost a week since you came to visit!" She pouted and I laughed to myself.  
"I've been busy, Rin."  
"With him?" She asked sweetly before looking to me "You're Jin-Sama, right?"  
"I am."  
She released Sesshomaru from her hug but whisper to him, clearly loud enough for me to hear, "He is cute." She giggled and Sesshomaru gave her his best stone face, although I could almost see it wanting to crack.  
"Jin, this is Rin. She also travelled with me for many years." Sesshomaru said, ignoring her comment.  
"It's nice to meet you, Rin."  
"Likewise." She smiled. "So what brings you her today, Sesshomaru-Sama?"  
He seemed to wake up suddenly remembering why we were here, "Jin and I are going to see my mother, so I will not be here for a few weeks, maybe a month."  
"Understood." She nodded. "I'll miss you then, why don't you two come in for some tea?"  
"I would, but we need to get moving." She looked instantly disappointed by Sesshomaru's words. "But we'll have lunch once we're back."  
"I'll hold you to that, Sesshomaru-Sama." She giggled and hugged him once again before coming and grabbing my hands. "It was lovely to meet you, Jin. You seem great." Then she leaned in and whispered to me, "And make sure you take care of him. He can be stubborn but he needs someone who cares."  
I nodded, "I will. Thank you." I looked to Jaken who had been trying to talk but seemed to never get a word in. "It was nice to meet you too, Jaken."  
"Of course, my lord!" He bowed.  
"Jaken, watch after her and the village in my absence." Sesshomaru commanded as he turned to leave, throwing our bags on a two headed dragon demon before leaving and I followed.  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama! You can count on me!"  
Then we were on the road to his mothers and I suddenly had a whole different perspective on my mate. He really was a big ball of complicated, but maybe he wasn't that hard to figure out either. The trees and villages past for several hours and I was happy to just enjoy the sun and the scenery. I somehow felt very alive again. As the sun started to set Sesshomaru stopped moving in the middle of a grassy field.  
"We'll stay here for the night." He said as he released the reigns of the two headed dragon demon I had come to find out was named Ah-Un.  
"Should we build a fire?" I asked and he nodded.  
"I will go get something to eat. You build the fire."  
"Okay." I began looking around for firewood as he disappeared into the woods to find food. I was picking up sticks and wondering how often Sesshomaru travelled before. He said he traveled with Rin and Jaken for years. How long is years? Rin is human and not very old so maybe it hadn't been that long, however with demons years could be anywhere from 2 to a few hundred years. It's also possible Rin wasn't always with him.  
I wondered back to Ah-Un and started to build the fire, rubbing the sticks together as I remember his smile with her. Maybe he loves her, but won't admit it because she's human? What if that's why he hadn't found a mate? What if he's just given in because Jin doesn't sound that different from Rin?  
I was oblivious to the sparks beginning to burn when spread by my feet. Too lost in thought to pay attention until a hand pulled me back.  
Sesshomaru looked at me with a complex sort of emotion before deciding to let it go. "I caught some fish."  
"Oh." I said, "That's great."  
He pushed the fish onto some extra sticks and propped them up above the fire. Somehow it was nice to see him cook for himself. He wasn't a completely spoiled rich kid. "It's nice to see you cook."  
"Why is that?"  
"It means you haven't been completely spoiled rotten."  
He scoffed, "I've spent more years out of that castle than in it."  
"You did say you traveled for years." My voice was softer as I watched the fish simmer.  
"I did."  
There was some silence before I asked, "So what's the story with Rin? I didn't expect you to be so close to a human."  
"She was quite young when I found her. I saved her and the village she came from was less than kind to her. So I took her with me. She traveled with me until I came home to the castle a couple years ago. She stays in that village and they treat her very well there. In exchange I protect the village."  
"I see."  
Sesshomaru pulled one of the sticks of fish off the fire and handed it to me before taking his own. We sat in a sort of uncomfortable silence, for me at least, as we ate. His answer didn't really tell me much, but I still wondered if he loved her.  
I sighed to myself before hugging my legs. Why did I even care if he loves her anyway? It's not like I love him. I barely know him. We're just caught in this awkward situation together. That was it. I mean, I like him. It's not like he is a terrible person. Not like I thought he would be and seeing him with Rin today made me truly see there is a heart under all that armor and stone faced rejection. Shouldn't that be enough? He's not ruthless and he's at least kind to me. Why did it matter who his heart truly belonged to?  
"Jin?" I looked up.  
"Huh? Sorry. I was lost in thought."  
Sesshomaru moved closer and put a hand on my forehead. "You're not hot."  
I shook my head and looked down. "It's not like that."  
"What is it then?"  
I laid back in the grass. Maybe I should just tell him? It's not like it really matters what he thinks of me. "Do you love Rin?"  
He paused and look at the fire "Yes."  
I sat up on my elbows, "I mean like love her."  
"Then no. Why are you asking?"  
Why was I asking? "I just. I needed to know."  
"So you're a jealous mate." He laid back beside me.  
"I am not being jealous! I just wanted to know. Curiosity kills the cat demon I guess." I rolled over to put my back towards him, the soft grass hugging all around me.  
"Hm." If he wasn't so Sesshomaru I could swear he would've been laughing at me, but he just stayed there gazing up at the stars as the fire sizzled out. The time tickled by and sleep started to whisper to me, but the wind also began to blow and with the fire all but embers I couldn't help shivering. "Come here." He said and I looks back to him my eyelids fighting sleep.  
"Huh?"  
"Come here." He lifted his arm and slowly I rolled over and gently fit myself into his side. His arm wrapped around me and my head was resting against his chest. "You're cold."  
"Thank you." I laid my hand quietly onto his chest and closed my eyes, letting the warmth of his body rid me of any shivering that had once been there.  
It was strange how hard, yet simple it was to be close to this man, but at least I felt safe when next to him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe before giving into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

After a week or so of traveling, Sesshomaru and I found ourselves at a lake. I was staring at my reflection in the water, because I had noticed the ends of my hair going white. I was realizing for the first time how much of a combination I was of my parents. I had never known much of my father until recently and I now see how my amber colored eyes were a mix of my mother's orange ones and my father's golden ones. How the three purple stripes on either cheek, varying in sizes, showed my dog demon heritage and how the deep blue stripe that spiraled down my left arm matched my father's face and were similar to the three horizontal stripes my mother had on her arm, although hers were purple like the ones on my face. My hair was as black as my mother's had been, but on the full moon the silver white tone of father's hair appeared on the tips of mine. My ears were that of a cat demon though, shorter than a dog demons, but still pointed.  
Sesshomaru's reflection came to stand behind me and I turned to look at him. "How far are we?"  
"Not very far, a few more hours." He said and I nodded and stood. His fingers grazed the ends of my hair. "What happened to your hair?"  
"It always happens on the full moons. It'll be back to normal by tomorrow."  
"I see."  
It was then that we heard a tree crash and splinter not far from us and a large snake demon appeared above the tree tops. Sesshomaru instinctive placed me behind himself, but I reached a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.  
"Can I?" I asked. We hadn't ran into any demons except a few small ones so far on our journey and Sesshomaru had quickly gotten rid of them. He hesitated but then nodded and stepped aside.  
"Just be careful of the venom."  
"Alright." I stepped forward as the large purple and yellow snake crushed another tree and slithered closer. I focused some energy into my hands and ran to the right, drawing the demon away, with several shards of ice, from Sesshomaru as he seemed to be more interested in the full demon than I. The snake turned its head towards me, a flash of red coating its eyes before it attempted to bite me. I pushed some energy into the ground, created a platform of amethyst to avoid the bite. The snake hissed in pain as his tooth shattered against the crystal, but venom and blood dripped along the wound.  
I needed to move quickly, this poison wouldn't take long to affect me. I pushed the amethyst out farther, creating a spike that stabbed up into the roof of the demons mouth and through its brain. There was a loud cry before I jumped back and the snake toppled to the ground, dead.  
"I did it!" I grinned as I looked at the dead demon, failing to notice the poison still rising in the air. Luckily, Sesshomaru swiftly grabbed me and put me back down by the lake.  
"Yes, and you almost stood there waiting for the poison to kill you."  
"Oh." I scratched my head. "I got too caught up in defeating him."  
"Hn. Don't bask in the glory before you are in safety." He said as he began walking some more and I followed, feeling a little stupid for staying by the venom. "You did well though." He added and I couldn't help but smile again. He was right, I made a mistake, but I still won, and what more did I expect? I'm still training. Sesshomaru had taught me a few more lessons about hand to hand and dodging since we had left the palace, but I still had a long way to go.  
Soon the sun began setting, but as we cleared another mountain Sesshomaru's Mother's home came into view. "Is that her home?"  
He nodded and we continued towards the large Japanese style home. As we grew closer I could see that there was green patterns on the windows surrounded by a dark wood. In the center of the porch sat a large red and gold chair with a beautiful lady looking completely impassive until there was a slight note of interests at the sight of Sesshomaru and I. Sesshomaru's mother had two hair pony tails and a crescent moon on her forehead like Sesshomaru. I had wondered where the marking had come from, and now I knew. She had an elegant kimono on that had a dark pink and white design and wrapped herself in a fluffy tail that was similar to her sons.  
"Sesshomaru! My son. I'm so glad to see you could make it. This is Jin I presume?" She was smiling, but I had never seen a more hallow smile in my life.  
"Yes, Mother, this is Jin." Sesshomaru answered and I bowed to her.  
"Hello, Lady, um." I paused from embarrassment. I had no idea what his mother's name was. "I'm sorry, My Lady. I do not know your name."  
"Just call me mother. That is fine enough."  
"Okay, Mo-Mother." The word was hard to say looking at anyone other than my mother.  
"Well, my son, he is an interesting looking boy," then she muttered, but I still heard it, "Let's hope your pups don't inherit that hair."  
"I'm sorry, Mother, what was that?" I gave her a fake smile, letting her know I heard it, and I was quickly starting to see why Sesshomaru wasn't a fan of her.  
"Nothing, dear. Nothing at all." She quickly changed topics and looked to Sesshomaru who looked completely indifferent and bored at the moment. "So have you gotten a pair of mating rings yet?"  
"No, Mother. I hadn't thought of it." Sesshomaru answered. I was a little confused at the notion. I believed the exchanging of rings to be a human custom. Demon's usually just claimed each other with a mating mark.  
"Well why not? You're hardly a poor class of demons who cannot afford such things." So apparently it was something only demons who were rich enough took part in. "Fear not though. I have found a wonderful craftsmen just over the mountain that has tons of ring pairs to choose from and I already prepaid him. Chose anything you see fit. Why don't you go pick some out, Jin?"  
"Him?" Sesshomaru asked, tone void of all emotion.  
"Yes, I haven't seen you in a while, Sesshomaru. You wouldn't rob your mother of a few day alone with her son, now would you Jin?" Her smile was just as empty as before.  
"Of course not." Gave Sesshomaru a look as if to ask if she was serious. He nodded slightly and I fought the urge to sigh. This woman didn't like me. I could tell already. If she did she would be sending Sesshomaru away and spending the time getting to know me, but apparently she had other plans in store. Maybe she was hoping I would be killed on the way to the ring shop.  
"Well then it's settled. Why don't you just head out now, Jin?" She grinned, like a victorious monster, not a mother.  
"Why don't you head out in the morning?" Sesshomaru then spoke up. "I will teach you the directions tonight so you can leave at first light."  
I jumped at the opportunity he was clearly giving me to stay the night, "Why thank you, mate." I made sure his mother knew that I would, in fact, be his mate weather she liked it or not. Hell, weather any of us liked it or not. "That sounds like a lovely idea."  
"Then I will see you later, Mother. Jin and I will be going over directions for the rest of the evening." Sesshomaru moved around her chair after she begrudgingly agreed and said goodnight. I was on his tail, eager to be away from my future Mother-in-law. Soon we arrived at a room that was crisp white and similar to Sesshomaru's room at the palace. "Damn that woman."  
"I understand why you didn't want to come here now." I said as I sat down on the bed and he did the same beside me.  
"Yes." He looked over to me. "She will most likely have someone attack you on your way to the shop."  
My mouth dropped. I could never imagine my mother, or any mother doing that. "What?"  
He nodded, "She doesn't like that your blood is not pure. Therefore she will probably test your strength to see if you are worthy of mating me."  
"So basically I could die?"  
He nodded and looked away. "I should've done more training with you before we arrived."  
I sighed, "This isn't your fault, Sesshomaru. We couldn't have really known she would do something like this. I would've never even imagined it. My mother wouldn't never done anything like this."  
"No." Sesshomaru growled slightly, "I know her well enough to have expected something like this. I was a fool."  
Sesshomaru actually seemed to be angry at himself and I found it quite cute. If you could consider the great Lord Sesshomaru cute. "Don't worry. You've taught me a lot. I supposed we'll just have to hope it's enough, and if I bring the rings back, your mother won't be able to question me."  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Indeed." He was silent for some time before he spoke again. "She is a mad woman. Possibly ruining her only chance of grandchildren for this."  
"I'm hardly the only chance of her having grandchildren. There are others you could mate with." I pointed out, with a bit of sadness in my voice. That's right. I am replaceable. Even if the amount of dog demons were dwindling, there was surely someone else he could create pups with. Maybe even someone with pure blood.  
"No." He said.  
"What do you mean, no? There are other dog demons. Hell, other demons in general."  
"No."  
"Why are you saying no?" I asked, confusion written across my face.  
"There is not anyone else because I don't think anyone else is worthy." He glanced over at me, and I'm sure he could read the surprise in me with ease. "The rest of the dog demons are mostly wild mutts, and even the few left with pure blood, most are mated, or I have no interest in them. Our other brother, Inuyasha, is a half demon and would never agree to it in the first place. He is stubborn, reckless, and in love with a priestess. Not to mention, unable to bare children. You are all that is left though I can't say you would really be my last choice to begin with. You may not have much training, but you are strong. Your cat blood gives you the unique ability of giving life and the human in you is minimal. I thought I would hate you when father brought you here, like the mates he has brought me before, but I don't."  
I was surprised. Really surprise. I was surprised Sesshomaru was actually capable of talking for that long, and I was surprised about the way he thought about me. He did actually like me, or at least he didn't hate me. It seems once he got over his anger of father putting us into this situation that I grew on him. "So you like me?" I looked at him, and he glanced at me before staring straight ahead into nothing once more.  
"Yes."  
"Then I guess I really have a reason to come back alive." I said and he nodded.  
We sat in an awkward, but perfectly comfortable silence after that. Sesshomaru eventually turned to me and picked me up before I had a chance to even ask what he was doing. He carried me out of the room and down the hallway. I was about to ask where we were going when the scent of a hot spring filled my nose. He placed me down at the edge of the spring and I quickly took the hint and discarded the clothes that I had been traveling in. Sesshomaru did the same and we stepped into the spring together. The full moon was high above us and I was staring up at it when I felt a bar of soap on my back and Sesshomaru's hand on my shoulder.  
"Oh, thank you." I said and he said nothing as he pulled my hair around to the front of my body and washed by back. It made me think of how different this was then the first time we bathed together. Then we were distant and angry, but now I had hope that maybe mating with Sesshomaru wouldn't be that bad. Sure he was cold sometimes and wasn't very good at expressing himself, but he didn't have a completely frozen heart like his mother.  
His hands were warm as well as they ran over my back, working in the soap and washing away the dirt that has settled over our journey.  
"Sesshomaru?" I asked as he finished washing my back and I turned to him.  
"Hm?"  
"You said we have another brother. A half demon. I didn't know this."  
"Yes, we do. I will tell you of him sometime later. I wish to relax now." He said and I nodded, sitting beside him in the large tub. His arm when around my shoulders suddenly and he pulled me into him, his mouth right at my ear. "You will come back. Understand?"  
"Yes." I said and although it wasn't very romantic, it made my face heat up more than the bath had. He wanted me to come back, and that was enough motivation for me. Then his other hand grabbed my cheek and turned it towards his face. His lips pressed to my forehead and I closed my eyes at the feeling.  
"Good." Was all he said.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the night had been rather uneventful. Sesshomaru and I finished bathing, he taught me the way to the ring shop, and we fell asleep together more out of boredom then exhaustion. Now the sun was rising and I was standing before Sesshomaru and his mother.

"I'll be heading off then." I said, giving a reluctant bow to the lady of the west before turning to Sesshomaru. I was shocked when he grabbed and kissed my hand, directly in front of his mother, who looked irritated by the gesture.

"Come back safe." He said and I nodded before descending down the front steps and into the woods. The trip was quiet at first. No attacks or surprises. Just nature and scenic views as I made my way up the mountain. I found myself wondering what Sesshomaru and his mother would spend the day doing. I didn't think it would be anything enjoyable for him. He was probably hating it. I could tell he didn't like being around his mother one bit. Childhood must have been horrible for him. It was no wonder he was as cold as he is towards people.

I was reaching the peak of the mountain when the air suddenly shifted. I knew instantly this would be the attack my future mother-in-law sent after me. Suddenly the smell of another dog demon hit my nose. I turned and saw a woman with snow white hair in bun charging at me, sword in hand.

"Hello, Jin." She grinned and I quickly jumped into a tree when her sword swung down, leaving an eroded path in its wake.

"Who are you?" I asked, even though I knew she was sent from Sesshomaru's mother.

"A follower of The Lady of the West, and the rightful mate to Lord Sesshomaru. Hikari." She grinned and I got ready to fight. She was strong and I was beginning to worry that I could keep my promise to Sesshomaru, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Rightful mate, huh? That's interesting because he said he would only mate with me." I replied, smirking a bit as the green stripes on her nose crinkled in anger.

"He just doesn't know what's best for him. Which is me and his mother agrees." She jumped at me and I let her slice the tree in half as I dodged in landed back on the ground. "Just going to run away or are you actually going to fight me, you pathetic mutt?" She yelled from the half of the tree still in the ground.

I have the element of surprise. She doesn't know my attacks, and I will let her attack me until I know hers. "I didn't think we were fighting. I thought we were just having a dance around the pitiful moves you call attacks." I grinned, wanting to make her mad and see all that she had to offer. "Not to mention this is pointless. As I said, Sesshomaru will only mate with me."

She ran for me again, "That _Lord _Sesshomaru to the pathetic likes of you! Lightning Fury!" She swung her blade and a large wave of lightning rushing at me and I ducked, barely escaping the hit as she landed behind me.

Lightning. Perfect. I smiled and turned to her. "I suppose I should actually start fighting now, shouldn't I?"

"You weak like brat! Lightning Fury!" She came at me again, but this time I created two ice pillars that conducted and repelled all of her lightning into the ground.

"Nice try, but my ice will take care of any lightning attacks you send at me." I told her and I actually felt some real confidence building in my actions. Sesshomaru had taught me more than I knew. Still thought, I knew how to block her attacks, but not how to take her down. I didn't want to kill her. Despite all the nasty names and anger. My mother wouldn't have wanted me to kill someone for the sake of a mating rivalry, and I will honor her.

"Ha. If you think that will save you, you have another thing coming." She jumped at me again and this time, used only her sword, no lightning. I jumped, but not quite quick enough and she sliced across my arm. "See?" She laughed.

"That was just a lucky hit." I was done playing done. Sesshomaru had told me to come back, and I intended on it. I pushed my aura into the ground and pierced my amethyst spikes through the surface, towards Hikari, as I jumped and shot ice from above. She was hit and thrown into the ground, just missing my crystal, but the ice had stabbed through her shoulder and leg and made quite a few more scratches on her whole body.

"Bastard." She growled and stood, leaning a bit on her sword.

"You lost." I said. "Now go back home and leave Sesshomaru and I alone." I started to walk away when I felt an ice cold stabbing pain through my side. I turned to look at her and she had thrown one of my ice shards into me. I growled in pain and my eyes flashed red. A blinding rage consumed me and when I came to she was unconscious and pinned to a tree by my amethyst. I was grateful that my demon didn't kill her and disrespect me and my mother's honor.

I carried on, gripping my bleeding side as I headed up the mountain. My vision started to blur from the blood loss and I had to sit by a tree after the pain left me in a foggy haze. I smelled another dog demon, but it smelled like Sesshomaru so I let myself close my eyes as the voices started to chatter around me.

"Inuyasha!" A girl yelled, "Where are you going?"

"I smell blood." A male, the one that smelled like Sesshomaru, but didn't sound like him. "Dog demon blood."

"Sesshomaru?" A different girl asked.

"No, it's different. It's a mix of something else. Cat maybe, and human."

"Over there!" The first girl yelled and before I knew it I felt hands on me.

"He smells like your father, Inuyasha!" A tiny whiny child-like voice said and the one I assumed was Inuyasha grunted in agreement.

Wait. Inuyasha? That sounds so… familiar.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes cracked open and the almost full moon was above me. There was a fire to my left and from the scent, someone was cooking. I looked over and realized I was with a group of people I had never met before. There was a black haired girl in strange clothes, another black haired girl with a kimono on who had a toddler sitting between her legs, a monk, a small fox demon, a nekomata demon, and a half demon with white hair and white ears that smelled like father.

"Inuyasha!" The girl in strange clothes said to the half demon before pointing at me.

Inuyasha. Inuyasha! I suddenly remembered Sesshomaru's words. That is the name of my other brother.

"So, you're awake." He said as he walked over to me and the girl in strange clothes looked at the wound now healing on my side.

"Where I am?" I asked.

"Right where we found ya." Inuyasha said and I nodded.

"You're Inuyasha, correct?" I asked as I sat up smiling at the strange girl for checking my wound.

"Yeah, but how do you know that?"

"I heard her say it." I said, "And I've heard your name before."

He folded his arms, "Oh yeah, from who?"

"Inuyasha," The strange girl scolded him, "be nice, the poor guy just woke up from being unconscious all night."

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. Thank you. I have heard your name from my brother and soon to be mate, Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with surprise.

"You're mating Sesshomaru? And wait, he's your brother. That means Inuyasha is your brother too!" The girl said.

"I believe so." I replied.

"Kagome is right, Inuyasha!" The little fox demon suddenly joined in, "If he is Sesshomaru's brother, he must be your brother too."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled as I stood and held out my hand. "I'm Jin."

Inuyasha didn't shake my hand, he just turned away slightly, "No way. I've never heard of you, so there's no way you're my brother."

"Don't be so stubborn, brother. You can smell that we are kin. My father is Inu no Taisho just as yours. Sometime before he died he mated with my mother, but they never had anything serious and weren't expecting my mother to get pregnant, but she did. He left me alone with my mother until she died recently." I paused for a moment before shaking away the painful memory, "Now, that he is revived, he brought me back to the western palace to be Sesshomaru's mate. I can bare children because my mother was part cat demon. She was a half demon like you, Inuyasha." I explained and suddenly wondered if I should be telling him all this. I didn't know him at all. He could try to take advantage of me, but then I remembered Sesshomaru telling me he was in love with a Priestess, who I assumed was this Kagome woman.

"Sounds like father, always thinking of women." Inuyasha suddenly said. "But be clear, Jin, you should run from Sesshomaru and father if they're trying to make you that heartless bastards mate."

"That's not completely fair." The monk cut into the conversation, "Hello, Jin. I'm Miroku." He said before looking back to Inuyasha, "Sesshomaru has changed and grown a lot over the recent years. I don't think you can call him completely heartless. Look how he cares for Rin."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Sure he's nice to her, but he sure ain't to anyone else. He's only after power and continuing his gene pool. I'm surprised he'd even consider someone with blood that wasn't completely pure."

The words stung, but I shook my head, "I think you are wrong."

Inuyasha laughed, "Believe me, I've known the guy longer than you have. If he's sweet talked you into some kind words, they are all lies. Sesshomaru doesn't love or care. Don't forget that."

I wanted to punch Inuyasha. Meeting my other brother really wasn't going well. He was wrong. Sesshomaru wasn't like that. He had his complicated ways, but he was heartless. He does care about me. Right?

I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see the toddler that had been between the other girl's legs. "Hi!" She smiled up at me and I smiled back, suddenly forgetting Inuyasha and his words. I was lost in her cute short black hair and dark eyes.

"Hello Sweetie." I said and suddenly the girl in the Kimono was picking the child up.

"Chihiro! Sorry about that, she's just very friendly. I'm Sango, by the way. I'm Miroku's wife."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Oh, and I'm Kagome, this is shippo, and that's Kilala." The Priestess introduced the rest of the group.

"Well, thank you all for helping me. I got attacked by a woman sent from Sesshomaru's mother." As soon as I said it, I felt like I shouldn't have. Inuyasha turned to me.

"What?"

I sighed, "It's complicated."

"Why the hell would she been sending someone to attack you if you're going to mate with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was now too close for comfort.

"She doesn't want him to mate me. She is against my blood, so she send me on a mission to get mating rings for Sesshomaru and I at a ring shop over the mountain, but on the way she had someone attack me. I'm sure she was hoping I would die, but I didn't. So I need to get the rings and bring them back to prove I am good enough to be Sesshomaru's mate."

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha was shaking his head, "You have to be completely mental to go back to that. Why would you want to prove anything to a mad woman like that? What? So you can actually mate with one of the cruelest demons alive?"

"Sesshomaru is not that cruel!" I yelled back and Inuyasha started to laugh.

"You clearly don't know what you're getting yourself into kid. Sesshomaru tried to kill me, his own brother, many times because my blood is a disgrace to the family name, and because he wanted my sword. You don't know Sesshomaru. Trust me."

Then he was walking away from me and I stood clenching my fists.

"Forgive him." Miroku said. "He is blinded still by the anger of the past. He and Sesshomaru made some amends when defeating Naroku, but with time the hatred has reclaimed Inuyasha."

I didn't know what to think or say. If Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru this much even after so much time, he must have done some real damage to their relationship, but the Sesshomaru I knew was not like the one Inuyasha spoke of. He had he temper, but he kept it in check. He didn't hate me for my blood, and he said he liked me. That I was the only one he would mate with.

"I have to go." I said and began to leave. They frowned as the watched me head towards the ring shop, but only Kagome spoke up after before I was too far away to hear her.

"I'm sorry, Jin! He can be a big idiot sometimes, but I hope you are okay! Sesshomaru has changed since those times, so don't listen to Inuyasha!" She called and I simply waved.

Maybe she was right, but maybe she was just trying to make me feel better. I didn't know how to feel about the kinds words Sesshomaru had said to me. Did he just make them up? Was father simply forcing him to be nice? Maybe he hoped that I would be killed by his mother's assassin as well… Maybe he just was nice so when I died he would look innocent? No, he trained me. He wouldn't have trained me if he was trying to have me killed. That makes no sense.

I growled in frustration, wishing I had never met Inuyasha. He had just confused me and made me doubt Sesshomaru and the happy future I thought was possible for him and I. Now I didn't know what to believe. Clearly Sesshomaru has done something to anger Inuyasha to that level, but what and when? And why? If he treated Inuyasha horrible and they were brothers, what is stopping him from doing the same to me?

All these questions clouded my mind as I got closer and closer to the ring shop.

'But be clear, Jin, you should run from Sesshomaru and father if they're trying to make you that heartless bastards mate.'

Inuyasha's words kept playing in my mind. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should just run away. Although I doubted that they wouldn't find me. What was I to do? A demon out in the world without his mother for the first time. I couldn't fight that well and I didn't know anyone.

I curled up by a tree outside the ring shop when a waved of tears settled over me. I wanted my mom. Not the witch Sesshomaru called a mother who was heartless. I wanted my sweet and caring mother who would've known what to do. Who to believe. But she was gone.

I don't know how long I sat there, but soon the day had completely passed. I got a few strange looks out of the window in the shop, but no one tried to come near me. I cried myself into sleep at last as the moon was overhead and the sun long gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jin. _Jin_." I opened my swollen eyes to see Sesshomaru, worry in his eyes as the sun rose behind him. He pulled me into his arms, but said nothing. Suddenly I was clinging to him tight enough to almost crush a human, but he was not one. A new wave of tears came over me and I didn't know how I even had any left after yesterday. "Why are you crying?" He asked as his fingers came and wiped my tears.

How could Inuyasha be right about him when he was so gentle to me? I caught my breath and stopped the tears gaining some composer before I spoke.

"I met Inuyasha." I said first.

"And he made you cry?" Anger flashed across golden eyes before I shook my head.

"No, he made me confused. In my confusion I missed my mother, and her guidance, so I mourned her all day yesterday." I told him.

Sesshomaru sat down beside me, not letting go of my hand. "What did he confuse you about?"

"You." I said honestly. "He told me you were wicked and cruel. A heartless bastard and that I should run from you and father. That you tried to kill him because of his tinted blood."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes before opening them again, "I will not deny that I have been wicked and cruel. I have attempted his life due to his blood, and I hated him for it."

I pulled my hand from him, standing up. "Then what makes me any different? Then you do hate me, my blood. I'm just useful because I can have children!"

"You're wrong." He said in a tone that left no room for question. "Once I would have thought such things, but no longer. I was very angry at my father for leaving my mother and creating Inuyasha with a human. I was angry that he died for them, and left me with all the responsibility of the western lands at a young age, and I took that anger out on Inuyasha. Then he revived himself once, and created you. I was angry at him for that as well, but he died once more and I never knew you. I forgot about it. Then he came back and your mother passed on."

"So if you would have known me, you would have hated me to?"

"I cannot deny this, but I am glad I never caused you pain and suffering like I have Inuyasha. I will never truly repair my relationship with him, no matter what I do, but with you, Jin, I have a chance at something better. When you first came, I was angry. The anger I felt when father carelessly left me a second time to die before once again resurrecting himself came over me, but then I remember what I have done to Inuyasha, and I didn't want to make the same mistake again. I am not the heartless demon I once was."

I nodded and he stood. I didn't really know what to say. I believed him. He had been angrier at father than he ever was with me and he quickly corrected who his anger was directed at when I arrived. He broke the pattern that he had been living in with Inuyasha. He has made I change and I want to believe that he has changed. I want this to work because I want to know his heart. The one he has locked away from everyone else, except for maybe Rin. "Thank you," I said, "for being honest with me. I believe you. That you've changed."

The tiniest smile grazed his lip as he stood and grabbed my face. I nearly gasped as he laid his lips against mine in a short, but caring kiss. "Thank you for your trust in me."

I nodded and looked to the ring shop. "Shall we pick out our rings?"

"Yes." He said as he held onto my hand and led me to the shop. Inside was a bird demon that had dark blue hair and red eyes. He was older and seemed like he was a permanent relic of the place.

"Welcome." He said. "You must be send from the Lady of the West, Lord Sesshomaru, and Lord?"

"Jin." I said.

"Lord Jin. It is nice to meet. Your mother has arranged for you to pick any rings you would like. Please feel free to look around."

I nodded and we began looking around the shop together. After look through many rings my eyes landed on a set of rings that were white gold and had a wood gain look to them despite being solid gold. One had three small amethyst jewels and the other had three small emeralds. "Sesshomaru, look at these." I said as I showed him the set.

"They are very nice." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"I love them."

"Are you sure, my Lords?" The bird demon asked, "There are ones of much great value I could show you."

I shook my head, "None will have greater value than these to me. These ones are perfect."

"I agree." Sesshomaru rested a hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Very well then, my Lords. I will have then sized for you in no time at all."

We waited outside as he resized the rings. "So what did you do with your mother?"

"She endlessly told me the reasons why I shouldn't mate with you and should mate with this woman Hikari."

"You mean the one she sent to kill me, and I defeated?" I smirked and he raised an eyebrow.

"She sent Hikari herself and you defeated her? Well done." He said.

"She wounded me," I pulled open my kimono and showed him the almost healed wound, "but I defeated her. Then I passed out from the blood loss and Inuyasha and his friends found me."

He nodded, "I see."

"What did she say when you left to find me?" I asked suddenly going back to his mother.

"She was very displeased."

"Now she will have more reason to hate me." I sighed.

"Maybe so, but it will not change my opinion of you."

Suddenly the sound of a door opening caused us to turn our heads. "The rings are done, my Lords."

Sesshomaru nodded and got the rings from him, thanking the bird demon before turning back to me. We then left to go back to his mothers and I can't say I was excited to do so. She was hardly the person I wanted to spend time with after she tried to have me killed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, I see you've gotten in the rings." Sesshomaru's mother's voice was laced with annoyance and fake niceties.

"Yes, such a journey was simple for me to handle." I told her.

"Oh? Then why did my son have to come in rescue you?" She asked, the smile never leaving her face, but the glare in her eyes apparent.

"I didn't rescue him, Mother." Sesshomaru said. "I found him mourning his recently deceased mother. Seeing you must have brought back many memories."

"Yes." I chimed in, "See you how care about Sesshomaru and would _never_ do anything to hurt him or the ones close to him reminded me of her." I was practically punching her with my glare as I spoke.

"Of course, I only want what is best for my son." She countered and I suddenly felt like a Lord for the first time. I was having underhanded wars with words to my future mother-in-law, and yet we were all still acting like everything way peaceful and we were having a wonderful time. My mother and I would've laughed at such behavior, and now I am involved. Part of me wanted to me civil, even if it was all pretend to be respectful and polite, but the only part of me wanted to tell her to shove it where the sun don't shine.

"What is best for your son is what he decides is best for him." I reply, letting my smile drop. "Can we stop pretending we like each other because I know you hate me?"

Sesshomaru gave me a look of slight surprise. I don't think he had expected me to confront her for real. "Sure. I do hate you. Well more specifically, your blood. I think Sesshomaru should be with Hikari and should forget you completely."

"Well I defeated Hikari, on my own. So tinted blood or not, I still won. In fact, I've only had a few weeks' worth of training, and I defeated her. Has she not returned to you yet as I have? That's because she's pinned to a tree on the mountain in my Amethyst."

She scoffed, "You must have gotten lucky."

I shook my head, "No, I defeated her with honor. She attempted to kill me with anything but."

Sesshomaru spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"I turned to leave after defeating her, telling her to leave us alone, and she threw one of my ice shards at me and that's how I got that wound." I told him.

"And you think that sort of woman is best for me, Mother?" Now I was surprised. I never expecting Sesshomaru to speak out against his mother. Go against her wishes, sure, but not speak it aloud.

The Lady of the West appeared to be at a loss for words when she suddenly looked from Sesshomaru to me and back again. "Well, look at the time. Why don't you two get going? I'm sure Inu no Taisho is awaiting your return."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied. "I will see you at the mating ceremony, Mother." With that we turned and left. Sesshomaru's mother was fuming and I wanted to laugh, but refrained. I was sure Sesshomaru was annoyed and wouldn't appreciate me laughing.

We walked for a while and he said nothing. Even for Sesshomaru he seemed too quiet. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, the laughter from earlier gone completely as I wondered if I had done the right thing. Should I just continued being nice and played along?

"Yes. I just don't wish to deal with the fall out of this evening. Father will surely hear about it and be bothering me with it. Not to mention she could try to harm you again."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have spoken against her. It wasn't my place."

He stopped and turned to me. "You are wrong. You are a Lord now, Jin. Speaking out against her was not out of line, especially after attempting your life. I will just be a nascence to deal with now."

He was right. I wasn't just an unknown demon from a small village anymore. I was the son of The Great Inu no Taisho, and the future mate of Lord Sesshomaru. "Then we shall deal with it, together."

"Indeed." He lifted my chin, his golden eyes smiling at me before he closed them and I closed mine. His lips were on mine once more, but he didn't leave so quickly as he had before. His arm wrapped around my waist and I let mine fall around his neck and one on his shoulder. His thumb rubbed gently on my cheek as our lips danced with each other. His tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for entrance that I gave. Soon our tongues were tangled and I couldn't help the small moan that echoed between us.

Sesshomaru pulled back for air and we panted gently between us. I was smiling and my cheeks were red. He looked happy under his stoic mask that was slightly disheveled from our kiss.

"Let us get home." He then said as he released me and I nodded, following him back to where we came from.


	10. Chapter 10

As we arrived at the Castle Inu no Taisho was waiting at the gates. "Your mother is less than pleased with you." He said to Sesshomaru who simply passed him and kept walking.

"I know." Was all he gave our father.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho turned to him and Sesshomaru finally stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"She wants me to send Jin away." Panic suddenly arose within me. He wouldn't do that, would he?

"That will not be happening." Sesshomaru told him, matter of factly.

"Will you at least explain to me what happened? She tells me that Jin was very rude to her, but I don't believe that sounds like Jin." He said.

"She sent Jin on a mission by himself and sent an assassin after him to kill him."

"So I sort of told her off." I said, coming into the conversation. "Well, I more told her that Sesshomaru knew who was the best mate for him not her, because she wants him to mate with someone who has pure blood."

"I see." Inu no Taisho didn't seem all that surprised at the knowledge his ex-mate would do such a thing. "Well, I will have to tell her move on from such worries. Your pups will be strong and their dog demon heritage will not fade from such things."

"She will not like that." Sesshomaru said and Father nodded.

"Yes, but I can see that you two are getting along and I will not ruin something blossoming between the two of you just for her selfish whims." Father replied.

I blushed, was it that easy to tell Sesshomaru and I had grown closer? We had bonded even more on the journey home. Sleeping beside one another regardless of the temperature, talking, bathing, kissing and we even tried on our rings just because. "Thank you." I said.

"Plus, you are my son, Jin. I would not send you away so easily." He smiled and I did too before I followed Sesshomaru into the palace. We headed straight for our room and I instantly went for the bed, missing it after sleeping in nature.

"Ah. I miss this bed." I said as I hugging a pillow and closed my eyes, sighing contently.

"Yes, it is nice to be home." He said before setting the box with our rings in it to the side and laying down beside me.

We laid in each other's arms and I was idly playing with the ends of his hair when I started to wonder about the mating ceremony and how exactly this would all happen.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"So how does becoming mates actually work?" I asked. "Like with the ceremony and all of that?"

"You haven't gone into heat yet, have you?" He asked and I shook my head. I hadn't had one yet. I was probably overdue to have one with my age, but I never had an alpha around me to start it.

"Not yet." I told him.

"That explains why you have never been with someone." Sesshomaru rolled over and let his hand rest on my hip. "The first few heats you go into will drive you mad with no real control over yourself. You will take just about anyone you can get your hands on. Once you go through a few it calms and you can learn to control yourself as I have. You are already beginning to head towards heat since you have been around me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your scent is just barely beginning to change. We will be having the mating ceremony before you and I go into heat, as mine is building from the change in you. This is basically a promise that when the heat comes will be find each other and no other. Then we shall mate and mark each other, binding us for life, unless we cheat and mate another, breaking the marking."

I nodded, "So this will be coming soon then?"

"Yes. In another moon or two."

"When are we having the ceremony then?" I asked as his hand came up to rest on my cheek.

"In three weeks' time is when I told my mother and some of the other local Lords."

Three weeks. Wow. This was really going to happen. I was really going to because his mate and have his pups. What would that be like? Pups, pregnancy. I can hardly imagine being pregnant, but I supposed it would happen sooner or later. I was lost in thought when he pulled me into a kiss that blew away any thoughts that had been lingering in my mind. His warm lips moved with mine and I loved the feeling on his hand running down my side. I was soon pinned beneath him with our tongues battling for dominance, which he quickly won. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and lost myself in that place with him. The warm fluffy of our bed held me as he consumed my mouth before moving to my neck and teasing me with the light grazing of teeth. I was panting when he finally stopped and pulled me into his arms.

This is bliss, I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter gets heated and if you don't want to read the heated stuffs you have been warned. :P Thank you! Enjoy!

Sesshomaru had one hundred percent began correct about my heat beginning. It wasn't so bad for the first two weeks. I would just get flushed a bit easier or wouldn't be able to be super frisky without getting overly excited, but this last week has been hell. My body was just doing whatever it wanted with no regard at all, and I wasn't even completely in heat yet.

So here I am lying beside Sesshomaru in the middle of the night staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow is the mating ceremony and then my heat would probably completely take over. I don't think Sesshomaru expected it to come on this quickly, but I was overdue to have mine I suppose. He was sound asleep, although he had been steadily getting hornier too, he had much more control and I truly didn't understand how. Me. I had been here for at least three hours with one goal in mind.

Go the fuck down!

Please! Just go down!

At first I just tried to ignore it. Breathe and close my eyes trying to fall sleep, but I had no such luck. Then I tried walking around the room. No such luck. Then I tried a cold shower. No such luck. Now I was lying here just streaming gross thoughts through my mind.

Grandpa parts.

Grandma parts.

Farts.

Dead puppies.

Bugs.

Moldy toes.

And nothing. No help what-so-ever. I was dying. My body was covered in sweat and I couldn't take it any longer. I got up and went into the bath house off of the room.

My legs slipped into the hot water from the spring after I slipped my kimono off and I moaned at it. I was mad at myself in some ways as I grabbed ahold of my length, gasping at the contact and already almost panting. I had wanted to hold out until we mated. I wanted him to be the one to take this burning heat from me and satisfy me, even though I doubted this would even remotely sedate my raging wants. I still felt sort of guilty, but I can't say I felt guilty enough to stop.

My head fell back as I moaned and ran my thumb over the tip. I was leaking precum so badly already and my vision was almost completely gone. I stroked myself quickly, wanting this desperate ache to leave me, even if just for a little. The coil was building, when the scent of another's precum floated into my nose. I turned my head to find Sesshomaru in the door, kimono open, looking to be in just about the same state as me, although he was hazy from the pleasure weakening my eyes. "Sess… shomaru…" I panted out and he seemingly couldn't take it anymore because his mouth was against mine before I had time to even blink. I grasped at his hair as we explored each other's mouths with hunger. My hand left my cock and found his as he quickly did the same. We clawed and nips at each other as the kiss broke from the sheer need to moan out.

"Ah. Jin…" He growled into my ear and I could no longer form coherent sentences as his fingers pumped me and I him. He bite down on my shoulder, just off of my mating spot as I tensed from the overwhelming waves of pleasure that clouded me as I came. He growled against my flesh and I assumed he came as well because I was too lost in my own orgasm to know. Electricity was running through every part of my body and all I could feel was pleasure and Sesshomaru. He was everything in my world at this moment. I longed for nothing else. I needed him with me, always. We stared into each other's eyes as my vision started to come back and slowly we collapsed onto the ground.

I had never known such pleasure and we hadn't even properly mated yet.

Sesshomaru at some pointed lifted me up and carried me to bed, whispering about getting cleaned up in the morning and I simply nodded. I clung to him all night, never wanting to be away from my alphas heat. I couldn't wait to officially mate and from the look in Sesshomaru's eyes before we fell asleep, I would say he agrees.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sesshomaru! Jin!" Inu no Taisho's voice echoed into our room as the door flew open. Sesshomaru and I were sitting up with wide eyes when our father marched across the room towards us. "What have you two done? I smell the semen so don't you dare lie to me! You've ruined the mating ceremony! How could you be so reckless?"

"Father." Sesshomaru tried to interject. "Father!"

"What?"

"We have done no such thing. Yes, your nose does not deceive you, but we did not do what you think we did. He is untouched in such ways, check for yourself if you wish."

My face turned bright red. "Please don't. That would be way too embarrassing." I coughed, "However, we did not go that far, father. So please, don't worry…"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Fine, I believe you, but you better erase the scent from this place before the other lords arrive, or worse, your mother."

"We shall." Sesshomaru agreed as Inu no Taisho left the room and I started to laugh. "It's not funny." Sesshomaru playful glared at me and I shook my head.

"No, no. It really is." My laughter filled the room until he kissed me and halted it. I looked at him as he pulled away and got out of bed.

"Be grateful your laugh is pleasant." I smiled as he waved me to follow him to the bath and I did so. My clothes were still in a pile on the floor and pieces of his were beside them. I must have clawed him more than I realized. We stepped under the shower and he began to run his hands along me to wipe away the reminders of our earlier passions. I shivered and pulled his hands off of me.

"It's too much. I'll lose it again." I whispered shyly and he nodded.

"I understand, the first heat is the most intense, and yours has come on quite quickly. I think you will be fully in heat by this evening."

"Good." I told him and smirked. I couldn't wait to do more with him. After last night I was dying to feel him completely envelope me.

We finished cleaning each other and the area around the baths before heading inside. Soon the servants were stopping by every few minutes to tell us another guest had arrived. Then Sesshomaru was taken to a different room to get ready for the ceremony and Niku stood behind me, brushing out my hair as she helped me get ready for the ceremony.

"You're going to look wonder, Lord Jin." She smiled and I played with my hands.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Your father." Came the reply. "May I come in?"

"Yes." I said and he stepped inside holding a box.

He smiled as Niku brushing out my hair, "I have a gift for you." He walked to the bed and placed the box on it. I stood, giving Niku a break from my hair before going to look at the box as he slid off the top. Inside was a set of armor that was stunning. "It should fit you perfectly, I had it sized for you."

"They're amazing." I said as I admired the intricate silver pattern that was laid over black metal on the chest plate. There was another plate that was purple and covered the shoulders but left the neck, and my mating spot, accessible. There were two hand and forearm pieces that matched the black part of the chest plate and two leg pieces that were purple like the shoulder piece for my feet and shins. Under the armor there was a white kimono that only went down to mid-thigh, but would look perfect with the armor. "Thank you so much."

He smiled and nodded. "I'm just glad you like them."

"Now that you have a wonderful outfit, let's finish your hair, my lord." Niku chimed in with a grin, she seemed just as excited as I did.

"Yes, I will let you finish getting ready. The ceremony will be beginning before we know it."

I nodded and sat down for Niku to finish my hair. She left my bangs out in front, framing my face, and pulled the top half of my hair into my ponytail, leaving the bottom section free and long around me. It looked really nice and suddenly I was very excited and nervous for Sesshomaru to see me. Just thinking of him made my body ache and remember the electrifying night we had shared. Niku giggled at me as I clearly lost myself in thought.

"My lord, you must finish getting ready."

"Of course." I blushed and picked up the kimono as she left the room to give me some privacy.

"Call me if you need anything, my lord."

"Okay, thank you, Niku," I said as I slipped into the kimono. I had gotten much more used to putting them on and this one was rather simple. The white kimono hugged me softly and I couldn't wait to put on my own armor. I had been wearing hand down and random armor that was in the palace, which never bothered me, but it was nice to have my own armor. I slipped into it and looked into the mirror. I was surprised at how different, yet good, I looked. I still looked like me, but a new and different version. I was no longer just a little farm boy, I was the mate of a Demon Lord, well, almost. I would be though. I couldn't wait to start a new chapter of life with Sesshomaru. I knew it wouldn't be perfect or always easy, but I felt like it would all be worth it with him.

"I still can't believe you are doing this!" I suddenly heard out in the hallway and frowned when I recognized it was Sesshomaru's mother.

"It is not your decision, mother." Sesshomaru replied.

"He isn't worthy of you. My son deserves someone with pure blood."

Sesshomaru paused before replying, I assumed he was probably shaking his head before saying, "No, I deserve someone with a pure heart, and Jin has that." That shut his mother up as she stormed down the hall.

"Whatever. I will be here to tell you I told you so when you come to your senses."

I scoffed. She was persistent, I could give her that. Then a knock came at my door. "Jin?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" I answered.

"Are you ready?"

I gave one last look in the mirror and smiled, "Yes, I am."

"Then I am heading to the altar." He paused before saying, "I'll be waiting for you, my mate."

I grinned, "I'll be there." And with that he left. I waited a few minutes before I heard music and Niku came to the door, opening it and grinning.

"Your mate is waiting for you, my lord."

"I know." My face was in pain from the smile that I couldn't get off of it. I walked towards the main hall and stood at the door before they opened. Sesshomaru looked surprised and amazed as he looked at me and the armor I was wearing. The room stood and I don't think I noticed a single one of them. My eyes were transfixed to Sesshomaru's as I headed down the center of the room to him. He reached for my hands and I gladly gave them.

"The armor?" He questioned and I looked to our father who was seated in the first row. Sesshomaru gave a small smile before turning, still holding one of my hands, to the room. "Hello everyone." He began. "Thank you all for coming to Jin and I's mating ceremony."

"We are honored to have you all with us on this joyous occasion." I said before we turned back to face each other. I paused and looked deeply into Sesshomaru's eyes and I truly knew this was who I wanted to spend forever with. There was no one else. He was a complicated mess sometimes, his past isn't perfect, and I still had a lot to learn about him, but I knew that he was the one for me. There were no doubts. "Sesshomaru, I, Jin, swear to be your mate. I will be with you through all that we face and I will always be here to care for you. I will treat you with kindness and love. I know that we have not known each other all that long, in fact, not too long ago we were at one another's throat, but now I know you are the one. You are my mate and there is no other for me. The fate of deals made in our past, long before I was even walking have tied us together in this strange turn of fate, and I'm glad. Despite the pain of losing my mother, there has been much happiness since that time and I only wish she was here to see it as well." Tears formed at the edges of my mind as I talked of my late mother, "However, I know she is watching over us and I can't wait to show her the rest of the beautiful future we shall create together. So, Sesshomaru, will you take me as your mate?"

"Yes, I will. Jin, I, Sesshomaru, swear to be your mate as well. I too shall always be with you, no matter the troubles we face. I shall protect you and any children we shall bare. I will honor you with respect and treat you with kindness so long as I live and I will make sure your mother is proud of the life we share together."

Sesshomaru pulled the rings from his pocket and slipped mine onto my finger before handing me his. I grinned and slid it onto his finger as well. They fit perfect and I was so happy with how they looked. Everything was perfect. This day, these rings, this man. Everything. I was bubbling with joy. We then leaned into each other's neck. His breath tickled along my neck before he bite into my neck and I did the same. At this time our father stood.

"And with this mark the two of you are bound together as mates." The room cheered as I fought back a moan from the mark imprinting onto the left side of my neck. I pulled back from Sesshomaru to see a purple crescent moon over the right side of his neck. He smiled down at me after releasing my neck before pulling me into a kiss. I would've loved to see his mother's face in this moment, but I was too lost in the kiss to care.

When we broke it Sesshomaru was suddenly pushed away from me by Rin cutting in between us and hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Sesshomaru-Sama!" He pet her hair gently.

"Thank you, Rin."

She turned to me and hugged me too. I laughed at the affectionate and excited teen as I hugged her back. "You two better be so happy together, got it?" She grinned and I nodded.

"We will."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter gets extra heated and if you don't want to read the heated stuffs you have been warned. :P Thank you! Enjoy!

We had a lovely dinner with the lords and ladies of the lands, but I can't say I remember much of it. After the red crescent moon formed on my neck my heat began to spread mercilessly. I had to stay sitting just for the table to keep it concealed, but I was knew the rest of the room could tell I was coming completely into my heat, as well as Sesshomaru. He had also not stood up in sometime and I knew exactly why. We excused ourselves from the room after most of the guests had left to return home. We then headed to our room and I don't think I've ever seen Sesshomaru walk so quickly.

He slammed the door closed after I entered and I was tackled onto the bed as the last strain of sanity left me. I ripped at his clothes, being annoyed by his armor I clawed though the fastening, making it fall to the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes were flashing a lustful red every few seconds as he kisses me deeply and didn't even bother trying to get the armor off of me. His hands just slid up the short bottoms of my kimono and grabbed at my fundoshi. His tongue was exploring every part of my mouth and I was moaning against his lips. He was so hot. His hands and skin were burning against me and I loved. He made me buck and arch into his hand, breaking our kiss to gasp loudly as he grabbed a hold of my length.

"Ah. Sesshomaru." I panted as he rubbed me and I bit down on his mark, shredding the back of his kimono open until it fell from him, leaving him only in his pants. My claw marks ran right along the markings on his body. They striped around him and I was glassy eyed with the overwhelming need to have him within me. The heat had my ear ringing and skin on fire. "I. I need you." I whimpered out as the want for him became completely unbearable. Before I knew it a wet finger was pushing at my entrance. My vision left me for a second as I bucked towards the finger. It was strange, but warm and it whispered to a part of me I knew really knew existed. The raw demon need to mate. The powerful want of another to have you. I wanted him to own me with all that he was. I needed him to. I needed my alpha and I felt the painful need lighten as another finger entered me. If it hurt, I was too lost in the relief my demon was getting to care. I was just whimper and moaning for more as I pushed against his fingers and clawed at him. By this point I was sure my eyes were red, staying hazed over by my demon, but I didn't care. He was about to push a third finger in when I growled and pushed them away, ripping his pants from him. His eyes flashed red as well and he took my not so subtle hint.

"Jin." He hissed out before recapturing my mouth in a hot and needy kiss. His scent was completely intoxicating as he once again explored my mouth. My fingers laced in his hair as he lined up with my desperately ready entrance. He pushed forward and I threw my head back as a loud moan escaped me. He pushed farther into me and I took him all with so much pleasure. Everything in me seemed to connect. This was what I needed, wanted, was made for. I was made to be this man's mate and I was made to find the greatest pleasure here.

"Ah. Ah…" I panted as he began to thrust into me, "Sess… shomaru…" I couldn't see anymore and I doubted that he could either. We were too lost and consumed within each other. It was all too much and yet I needed more. He pounded into me with speed as his hands clawed at my hips. He was leaned over me, growling and moaning ever so often. It was his ragged breathing and scent that told me how lost he was within me. So lost and found.

We moved together, completely as one being in that moment as the coil built between us. We were breathing so hard and moaning so loudly, or at least I was, by the time release finally consumed me. He had been divinely ramming into my sweet spot for what felt like eternity and I would hold back no longer. I screamed a repetitive slur of his name over and over as I came all over the two of us. He groaned as I squeezed down against him from my powerful orgasm and soon I felt the splash of his cum within me.

It was the most relieving feeling. I felt like I could just die in this moment. Every part of me was satisfied as he began to slump against me from the intensity of cumming. My vision began to fade back in and I could see his stone cold mas broken as he was too lost in the world of pleasure we had just been in to be his usual stoic self.

"Jin." He whispered before softly kissing my mark.

"Sesshomaru." I smiled weakly.

"That was incredible." He mumbled against my neck and I nodded. My arms wrapped around his neck as we laid there together. Slowly he pulled out and I winced a little. I had apparently taken more of a beating than I previously realized, but I didn't care. We fell asleep, sideways on the bed together, sticky from our mating and smiles upon our faces.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: This chapter has some mature content.

The second time, we crushed three holes in the wall of our shower, the third time we destroyed the couch, the fourth time, we shredded all of the bed sheets, the fifth time, we were told by the head chef that we had made the counter top 'most fowl', the sixth time, we were informed that cumming on legal contracts in Sesshomaru's office was most disgraceful, and now we were finally almost completely out of heat. Although that didn't stop the sex much, just slowed it down. Sesshomaru was thrusting into me gently as I moaned to the ceiling, his hands were caressing my stomach as he whispered possessively into my ear.

"You will soon be full of my pups." I lost all reason at the notion. It was something I wanted more than anything now, to bare his children. I wanted to have life growing within me and I hoped that soon I would show signs of such things. Being mated was the best and most consuming feeling. It was like the rest of the world was gone and there was only Sesshomaru and I. If I lost him now, I think I would fall apart completely.

He began kissing my neck as he continued to thrust into me, starting to pick up the pace a bit as our orgasms slowly began to build. I was whimpering as he pounded into that oh so delicious place inside me. I couldn't take it anymore and I came suddenly with a loud moan of his name. It was apparently all Sesshomaru needed to come as well and soon I was once again coated within by my mate. We collapsed and caught our breath as we clung to each other. I loved seeing Sesshomaru's face when the usual stoic mask had been broken by sheer pleasure. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled gently.

"I hope we are always like this." I said and he nodded before placing a hand on my stomach again.

"And soon there will be more to share it with."

"I can't wait." I told him with a blush.

He kissed me deeply, and caught me off guard before pulling back, "Neither can I." I grinned and soon we were getting up and heading to the shower. We washed quickly and got dressed before heading to the dining hall. Our father sat at the table reading some reports when we arrived.

"Finally quit long enough to have some food I see." He smirked at us and I turned red.

"We ate yesterday!" I defended.

"According to the chef, you took a few bits and then ruined the counter top."

"Shut up." I looked away before sitting down across from Sesshomaru who looked rather amused by my red face.

"I received a letter from Inuyasha." Inu no taisho informed us after we ordered some food.

"Regarding?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Apparently, he is coming to visit in two months or so time." Came the replied.

I instantly tensed. I didn't want to see Inuyasha. I didn't want him coming anywhere near here and saying terrible things about Sesshomaru, but I also wanted Sesshomaru to make some sort of effort to fix the past damage with Inuyasha. It wasn't fair to Inuyasha that Sesshomaru mated me and treats me as well as he does, when he ignores Inuyasha. I just hoped seeing him this time would go better than last time.

"Hm." Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking deeply.

"I find it odd since he has never visited here before." Our father said.

"It may have to do with him meeting Jin." My mate replied.

"They have met?"

"Yes." I answered, "I met him while on the journey to get our mating rings. I can't say it went all that well, so I hope he doesn't come here with bad intentions."

"I hope for the same."

Sesshomaru just nodded in agreement with our father and soon our food arrived. We ate in mostly silence, but it was a nice kind of silence. Sesshomaru and I had certainly worked up an appetite and were more than happy to be eating. I was relaxing in the chair when the dining hall's door flew up.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Demons are attacking the village!" We both were instantly out of our seat, seemingly one thought crossing our minds 'Rin'.

I followed Sesshomaru as he grabbed his sword and ran to the village. There were three large bird demon, I had read about them once, they were called the birds of paradise, trying to trap humans in their talons. "Find Rin." He said before taking off into the air, sword drawn. He was incredible when he was fighting. I quickly ran towards Rin's home and when she saw me coming towards her she ran out and hugged me.

"They came out of nowhere!" She said and I just kept her close.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru is handling them."

She nodded and we watched as Sesshomaru cut through one of the birds. There were some people below him and I quickly shot some ice at the two halves of the bird, throwing them out of the village and away from the people. I grinned and looked to Rin, "You stay here and tell the villagers to get out of the way, I'm getting that one."

Rin didn't argue with me as I took off into the air beside Sesshomaru. He gave me a look of surprise but didn't try to stop me as I threw ice shards at the bird, who dodged to my disappointment. His poison whips damaged the wing of his bird as I cut the foot off mine. They dove in time with each other, coming at both Sesshomaru and I, but I had mine fly straight into a spiked wall of amethyst and impaled to death. Sesshomaru jumped above his and slashed it in half with his whip. He landed beside me and I was grinning.

"Well done." He told me before Rin ran over to us.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you for saving us." She smiled before she looked to Sesshomaru's outfit and broke into a giggle. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are you both in sleepwear?"

For a moment, embarrassment crossed Sesshomaru's face and I laughed, not really caring that I was out in sleeping clothes. "I do not need to explain my clothes to you." He said curtly and it made us both laugh. "Jin, we are returning home."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, won't you have some tea with me before you return?" Rin asked.

"Very well." He told her and we all walked back to her home, stepping inside the spacious house. Inside we sat around her table and she began making us tea. Sesshomaru watched her and I smiled, wondering if he would watch after our children like that once we had them. She set the tea in front of us and took a seat.

"How have things been since the ceremony?" She asked, smiling.

"Wonderful." I grinned and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"I am glad. It's nice to see you with someone by your side Lord Sesshomaru, not just little followers like Jaken and I."

"I was always glad to have you with me." Sesshomaru told her and she grinned, sipping her tea.

"Thank you." She told him before looking to me, "Did you know he said my life?"

"No." I answered, "I didn't know that."

"I lived in an awful human village that beat me, and I found Sesshomaru healing from a battle in the woods. I kept coming to him even though he said he didn't need anything from me, but something about him made me think he was kind. When I went back to the village wolves chased and killed me, but Sesshomaru brought me back to life with his sword."

"Back to life?" I looked to my mate in surprise.

"It's the power of the sword that our father gave me." He said.

"That's amazing."

Rin told me some more stories about her times traveling with Sesshomaru, but I was still amazed that Sesshomaru saved her. I knew Rin changed a lot of his feelings towards humans and half-breeds, but I had always assumed she followed him in the beginning even if he didn't like it and eventually she stuck. I never thought Sesshomaru saved her first. He was always full of surprises it seemed.

We finished our tea and headed back to the palace not long after that. Our evening was simple and filled with more pants and moans, but I couldn't of been happier about that.


	15. Chapter 15

I had been to the healer's room every week for a mouth and a half now. I was dying to know if I was pregnant yet. Sesshomaru was wondering too. I could tell, sometimes he would bring things up about it, but never fully said it. I guess he didn't want to push me, and I wanted to surprise him so I hadn't told him that I had been seeing the healer.

Her hands were glowing a soft blue as she ran them over my stomach and I was hardly even breathing. Every week she seemed to spend more and more time examining me.

"Okay." She said and pulled her hands back. "I thought so last week, but this week, I am sure. You are with child, maybe children."

"Really?" I sat up, grasping her hands.

"Yes. I am sure of it. About six weeks, with twins."

I laughed, "Well we've been going at it for seven weeks so six weeks seems fitting." I jumped off the bed I had been laying on. "I have to tell Sesshomaru!"

She tried to yell after me, probably to tell me more information about having a baby, but I just needed to tell Sesshomaru. I pushed the doors open to the training grounds, where he stood shirtless and absolutely flawless. "Sesshomaru!"

"Jin?" He looked to me, a bit surprised as I leapt into his arms.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! I'm. I'm pregnant!"

He let out a rare but perfect smile. "How do you know?"

"I've been seeing the healer. I wanted to surprise you. I'm six weeks along." My smile was hurting my face I was so excited. He lifted me higher and kissed my stomach before setting me on my feet.

"This is wonderful news." He kissed me deeply and I was losing myself in his touch when a chuckle echoed around us.

"So you really did it. You were really stupid enough to get mated and knocked up with this bastard's kid." We looked to see Inuyasha standing in the on top of the palace wall.

"I hope you did not come here just to cause trouble, little brother." Sesshomaru said as he pulled me closer to him.

He laughed, "You really do have that good mate routine down very well, but you and I both know that it's a bunch of lies, Sesshomaru. You hate mutts like Jin and I."

"You are wrong, Inuyasha."

"I have scars that prove otherwise. You can brainwash him into thinking you have changed, but I know the real you. The real you knows nothing but power and hate."

"That is the past me, not the real me. I have changed."

Inuyasha started laughing again and I was truly beginning to wonder if my hopes of the two of them fixing their relationship were nothing but a dream.

"People don't change." He spat.

"Clearly they don't," I suddenly shouted, "because even though Sesshomaru hasn't done anything to hurt you in years, you still think he is evil. You are the one who is stuck and lost in the past, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru never hated you in the first place! He hated what you represented, and it was really screwed up that he took that out on you, but he never hated you! Can't you see that? When I got here he treated me like dirt too because I was another reminder of how father has left Sesshomaru behind with all the responsibility after making a baby, twice. Sesshomaru was angry at father, not you or me, but he really messed up with you. He took it all out on you, and that was wrong, with me, he realized that he shouldn't take his anger out on me, because he's not angry with me. He's changed. He's made a realization and grown from it! Can't you see that? He doesn't want to take it out on you anymore!"

"Then why isn't he taking it out on father?" Inuyasha snapped back.

Sesshomaru answered, "Father and I have had a lot of time to work things out since he resurrected himself again and moved into the palace. I was rude to Jin when he first got here because he reminded me of those times when I was left behind, but I quickly realized I was repeating the horrible pattern I created with you and stopped. I have changed, Inuyasha."

"You're a liar!" Inuyasha suddenly charged at us and we both quickly dodged, but he left a nice sized hole in the training arena. "I should kill that kid before it ever get a chance to be raised by a monster like you. Then you could run, Jin. You'd be safe away from this bastard."

"That is it, Inuyasha!" I growled, "I don't care how angry you are at Sesshomaru, you will not get away with threatening my children or my mate." I pushed energy into the ground and pushed shards of amethyst at him. He jumped back, just barely dodging.

"Jin, let me handle this." I felt Sesshomaru's hand across my chest and I shook my head.

"No." I pushed past his hand and pulled two hand sized twin daggers out of my kimono before they suddenly grew into full almost two foot draggers. "He is mine."

"You are pregnant."

"And pissed, so he better be ready."

"Where did you even get those?" He asked looking to the draggers firmly in my grasps.

"Father, he didn't forget me in the family weapons, and he's been training me with them." Before Sesshomaru could argue me, Inuyasha charged and I caught Tessaiga with one of my blades, using the other to try and cut across his stomach. "You're making a big mistake, Inuyasha." I sent ice down both blades, using one to cover Tessaiga in ice and weigh it down too much to be moved and the other to extend my blade and slice across Inuyasha's stomach. Amethyst came up and pin his feet in their place. He was completely trapped. "Now, you are going to listen to me, or I will just leave you here."

He scoffed, "You just got lucky. I won't be in here for long, trust me."

"Don't be too sure. I knew you would be a rash idiot in battle, father told me so himself. I used the fact that you didn't know my abilities to my advantage and defeated you, so just accept that." I walked around to look at him face to face. "I love Sesshomaru, and he loves me. We mated and are creating life out of love not hate. He doesn't hate humans or half breeds. He doesn't hate you, and he wants to fix things with you. So, you will either start acting like a civilized person and try to help fix the damage between the two of you, or you can go away forever, because I will not have a hateful, ruthless uncle around my children."

"I am not the hateful ruthless one!" Inuyasha growled.

"You threatened to KILL our unborn child! That makes you ruthless and hateful."

"You did WHAT?" Kagome's voice rang into my ears, I looked up to see her on Kirara landing in the arena. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" I watched in amazement as Inuyasha smashed repeatedly into the ground, shattering my crystal, although the Tessaiga remanded frozen in place. "How could you do something like that when WE'RE trying to have a baby!"

"Kagome. Ow. It's not like that. This baby would be growing up in the worst kind of life. It would be better off dead, and then Jin could be free to run away from that bastard Sesshomaru." Inuyasha tried to defend his actions from the pit in the ground he was laying in.

"Does he look like he is unhappy? Does he look like he wants to be freed? And your brother isn't the heartless person he once was. Why can't you see that? He never hurt Rin, why would he hurt his own children. You idiot. I can't believe you!"

Inuyasha was suddenly quiet. Sesshomaru, Kagome and I just stared at him, waiting for him to realize what a giant moron he was. Slowly he sat up, his eyes never leaving the ground. "I am the monster here, aren't I?

"You think?" I growled out as Sesshomaru placed an arm over my shoulders. "I never asked you to save me from the one really great thing in my life, Inuyasha. I told you before and I will continue to tell you, Sesshomaru is not a monster. You need to get over the past and move on."

"Jin is right, Inuyasha." Kagome agreed, "Sesshomaru has tried to hurt you in years and he has changed. Move on."

He stood and turned, crossing his arms, clearly trying to stop the bleeding from his stomach while looking 'manly', "Yeah. Yeah, I got it. I'll drop it." Sesshomaru let go of me then and walked to Inuyasha. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, brother."

"Tch, whatever." Sesshomaru moved his hand and Inuyasha looked to Kagome. "Let's get out of here. I hate this stuffy castle anyway."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you and I are having a long talk on the way home." She turned back to me and smiled. "Congratulations on the pregnancy, Jin."

"Thank you, Kagome. Please come visit some time. You and all your friends are more than welcome if he stops trying to kill Sesshomaru." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line." She winked and Inuyasha glared.

"I can keep myself in line, thanks."

Sesshomaru and I watched them leave after I released Inuyasha's sword. As soon as they were out of sight Sesshomaru's usual stoic mask broke. "Are you okay? Did he hit you? Your stomach?" He started looking all over my body. "Do you feel pain anywhere?"

I instantly began laughing, "I'm fine, Sesshomaru. Fine and so is the baby. Well, babies."

"Babies?"

"The healer said twins."

Sesshomaru kissed me suddenly and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him. "That is the most amazing news I have ever received."

"Me too." A tear of joy slipped down my cheek as I stayed happily in my mate's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this up! I was a bit stuck on where exactly to go next but I have it worked out now and should be updating more often! :) ENJOY!**

Sesshomaru fingers were gingerly pulling my hair back as I gripped onto the bucket in front of me. The morning sickness had been getting worse and worse as this past month went by. All I wanted to do was sleep, but between vomiting and having to pee what seemed like every 30 minutes, I wasn't getting much of it.

I finally sat back from the bucket and into Sesshomaru's chest with a sigh. The nausea seemed to be gone for now.

"Are you sure it's normal for you to be having this much morning sickness?" Sesshomaru asked for the millionth time this week.

"Yes. I'm two and a half month pregnant with twins, this is normal. It just sucks." He nodded and helped me back onto my feet. I looked down at my slightly inflated stomach and couldn't help but smile. These runts were already a pain in the ass, but I couldn't wait until they were here. I started to wonder if my mom felt like this. Sick and awful, yet giddy and on top of the world. I wondered if Inu no Taisho felt the way Sesshomaru has as well. Protective, worried, and not to mention obsessed. The man would hardly leave me alone for a second unless he had work to do, and even then he usually had someone checking up on me. I think the most amusing part about it all was how he was trying to act like he wasn't being completely overprotective and worried. He keeps trying to be very casual about every move he's made, but I can easily tell they were very thought out and anything but casual.  
I understood it though. He didn't want anyone thinking he had a weakness when it came to me or our babies. He was a lord and had to maintain his respected presence.

"Shall we go to the gardens?" Sesshomaru interrupted my thoughts when I shook my head.

"No, I think I'm going to go see father for a bit."

"Very well." He walked with me to our fathers wing of the castle, but kissed me goodbye once we were there, saying he was going to the office to read over some reports. I entered my father's wing and walked up to the large silver doors marking his bedroom.

"Father." I called as I let my hand tap against the door.

"Ah! Jin!" I heard a loud banging noise and some shuffling suddenly. "Just a minute!" A few more moments of knocking around inside the room passed before Inu no Taisho opened the door. "What brings you here?" His hair was down and a mess. He had sweat running down his neck into his poor tied kimono.

"I just wanted to see you, but it seems like this isn't a good time?"

"What?" He shook his head, "this is a great time. I was just doing some exercising. Come in, take a seat. I'm sure the little rascals are taking a toll on you." He led me to his black couch and I quickly took at seat on it. It was then that I noticed the room smelled somewhat familiar, but not like father. "So what did you want to see me about, son?"

"Oh." I laughed lightly, "I was curious about something."

"And what would that be?" He asked, sitting across from me on the coffee table.

"I was wondering what you and Mom were like, when she was pregnant with me."

Inu no Taisho smiled wide. "Well, your mother was amazing. She had a lot morning sickness just like you, but she wouldn't let it take any of her excitement away. She was always talking about you. I was mostly there in the beginning, so I don't know much about the end of her pregnancy, but even going through most of it by herself, she always seemed to keep the excitement. Even through the pain and exhaustion, there was a fire in her eyes about getting to meet you, she couldn't wait. I was just as excited. It was very important to me to have another son and I knew you would be wonderful, and I was right."

"Why weren't you there in the end?" Jin asked, never really hearing much about the time his mother was pregnant with him.

"She threw me out." He chuckled, "that's a truly strong woman, throwing the father out when she's 6 months pregnant. She always knew we were never really more than a one night stand, but I of course offered to stay and help her with you, but as time moved on I wanted to bring her and you back to the castle, and she didn't want that at all. So she threw me out and told me to leave the two of you alone. I needed you though, for Sesshomaru. So I came back and arranged the deal with you mother."

"i see. That does sound like Mom." I laughed and I expected my father to laugh with me, but instead he got very quiet after a loud sneeze came from his closet. "Um, did the closet just sneeze."

"Damnit..." He said as sighed heavily and the closet door flew open.

"Oh don't sigh loudly at me!" A cat demon with bright red hair longer than Sesshomaru's came tumbling out of the closet. "You could've told him to come back later! This is your fault!"

"Eh, father, why is there a cat demon in your closet?" I asked as he helped the feline up.

"Jin had never come here before, I didn't want to miss a chance to bond with him, and Jin, this is Kitao. He's my lover."

"He?" I asked as I looked up and down Kitao. He didn't look much like a man, he was petite, pale, and wearing a woman's Kimono, along with red lipstick and some black eye make-up.

"I didn't know at first that he was a man, but I liked him and took him as my lover anyway."

Kitao grinned and held his hand out to me, "hello dear, it's nice to finally meet you. You and I have quite a bit in common."

I shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you too, but I don't know what you mean. Other than us both being cat demons."

"I'm also pregnant." He answered and at that my mouth dropped. I looked to Inu no Taisho who had an apologetic look on his face.

"Sesshomaru is going to kill you." I told him.

He nodded, "That's why I was trying to keep it a secret until I can figure out how to tell him."

"You should tell him sooner rather than later." I looked back to Kitao and put a hand on his stomach. "How far along are you?"

"About a month ahead of you, dear, but you're almost as big as I am with two in there." He smiled and I could tell he was a gentle and sweet person. I liked him already and was relieved to have someone going through the same thing with me.

"Yeah." I chuckled and looked to my father. "You really can't keep it in your pants, can you?"

"i didn't think he could get pregnant. Hell, he didn't even think he could." Inu no Taisho defended.

"Yes, I may enjoy dressing as a woman, but it has always been more of a hobby. I didn't think I was one of the cat demon males who could have a child, but it turns out I can." Kitao gestured to his stomach with a smile. His ruby eyes sparkled as Inu no Taisho wrapped his arms around the cat.

"And I must say I am quite taken with the kitty I have captured." Father smiled and kisses the top of his lovers head.

"We want to get officially mated." Kitao told me with a giggle and I grinned. I could see it. They really loved each other. Sesshomaru told me that Father was like this with Inuyasha's mom, and he really loved her. I could easily see these two were completely consumed with each other. Maybe father would really be able to settle down and be happy now. Izayoi was taken from him and all in all, it went to shit, but this could be good. Special.

"Well, you have my blessing." I told them and father looked to me with surprise.

"Really?"

I nodded, "I don't know if Sesshomaru will be won over so easily, but I can see you love each other."

They both hugged me tightly and whispered their thanks. The warmth of them surrounded me and it reminded me of my mom's hugs. I couldn't help but be lost in their joy. I knew Sesshomaru would be angry, but I never had a little brother or sister, and I couldn't wait to have one. They would would get to grew up with my kids and it was going to be perfect. Everything was falling perfectly into place, well except for one thing.

"Okay, okay, let go, I have to pee." I said as I dashed towards the bathroom."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry it's been a while everyone! I had a little trouble figure out a few things, but I like what I've done and I have the next few chapters set up pretty well, so more updates should be coming soon, if college doesn't completely eat my soul. XP I do not own Inuyasha, ENJOY!

"You've been spending a lot of time with father lately." Sesshomaru noted as my hands reached the door of our room.

"Yeah." I smiled. "It's been nice getting to know him more. I never had the chance growing up."

"The interesting thing about that though, Jin, is the fact that father left the castle about a week ago, yet you visit him everyday."

Shit.

I didn't think Sesshomaru had noticed father's absence. He left to the cat demon village to find out more about both Kitao and I's pregnancy.

"So," Sesshomaru was suddenly behind me, his hand next to mine to the door, "who have you been visiting in father's wing of the house?"

"Dad should really answer that question, not me."

"Then I suppose it's good he is only a mile away." Sesshomaru's face was completely stone as he grabbed and slide the door open, walking with long strides towards the main entrance. I scurried after him, trying to ignore the urge to pee that I was going to take care of once I was with Kitao. By the time I made in to the main gate Sesshomaru was glaring at Inu no Taisho.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for greeting me, but there's no need." Father then saw my worried expressed and his face came to a sort of realization as my mate began speaking.

"I'm not here to greet you. I'm here to find out why Jin has been spending so much time with you in your room even though you have been gone for a week."

"I see." Father nodded and walked passed Sesshomaru. "Follow me, son." Sesshomaru made a curt turn before following our father and I tried to calm myself down, hoping for the best, with nervous circles against my stomach. Father pushed open the door to his room, Kitao lit up as he ran towards the door until Sesshomaru came into his view. He eyes went wide, and Sesshomaru's eyes falters for just a second. "Sesshomaru, this is my lover, Kitao, and he is pregnant."

"Hello, dear." Kitao tried to smile, but it was clear he was scared of Sesshomaru's response.

"He?" Sesshomaru looked to me, looking for answers.

"Yes, he. He enjoys dressing as a woman, and dad didn't know that he was a boy at first, but he is." I told him.

"Look, Sesshomaru, I love him." Inu no Taisho held onto Kitao's hand firmly and I couldn't read Sesshomaru's thoughts at all. He was giving nothing away as he stared at the pair. "I didn't know he could get pregnant, neither did he. Please, I know I should be helping you with your children, not having more of my own, but this just sort of happened. And I'm really happy and-"

"Enough." Sesshomaru raised his hand to silence our father. "Kitao, was it?"

"Yes." Kitao answered.

"Please come with me." Sesshomaru led the way farther into the wing, Kitao followed him and father and I snuck down the hallway once they were sealed inside the room, pressing our ears to the door.

"I need to know a few things before I can approve of this." Sesshomaru began.

"Anything, sweetie. I'm an open book." Kitao answered.

"Do you love him?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Does anyone want you dead?"

"Goodness no!"

Sesshomaru paused, "he's never had it fair in terms of love. My mother is a wicked woman, Izayoi he loved but lost her as well as himself, Jin's mother didn't love him, and I will not allow someone else into his life that doesn't deserve to be there."

"I don't know why he was so scared to tell you, Sesshomaru, because you clearly are a loving and understanding person."

"I wasn't always."

"It doesn't matter, you are now, and I truly hope you can see how much I love him. He's the one. My mate and I can't picture a world without."

"Good. Then promise me this, you won't let him die again. I really don't think he can cheat death another time." Sesshomaru said.

"I won't. I need him too much. This baby will need him too much, and you and your children will too."

"Thank you. Then you have my blessing."

"Thank you!" I heard Kitao hug Sesshomaru tightly and I could just imagine his face. I wish I could see it. I almost laughed when Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Did you hear that you two eavesdroppers? I gave my blessing."

Father and I looked at each other like two kids with their hands in in the cookie jar before standing up and watching the door slide open. Sesshomaru's eyes smiled at me as he hugged me and Kitao leaped right into father's arms, completely lost in joy.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter get heated! yaoi content! Sexy Sexy times! lol.

"What do you think they will be?" I asked as the light green paint spread across the wall under my brush. "Two boys? Two girls? One of each?"

"I would like one of each." Sesshomaru answered from above me, painting a yellow stripe around the top border of the room.

"That would be kind of perfect, wouldn't it?" I smiled as I filled in the last of the wide green stripe that covered the center of the walls. There was another yellow stripe at the bottom, and then there was a soft gray door, with tiny animals painted on the panels between the wood that leads directly into the other baby room. That was painted the same, but the colors were opposite, yellow in the middle, green around the edges. We had the two hand crafted wooden cradles in the finished room for now. They were a light wood with green upholstery. We had my two bookshelves from when I was a baby collected from my childhood home. They were built by my mother and had her handcrafted designs of different animals carved into the doors. I wanted my children to have them now.

"It would." Rin chimed in from behind us, she was painting the light gray trim around the base of the walls. I think there was more paint on her than anything, but neither of us minded that. "Then you would have a son to be next in line to the throne and a cute little daughter."

"We already have one cute little daughter." I smiled at her and she lite up.

"Yes, but I'll be starting my own family before long, you need a little one." I laughed as I saw Sesshomaru cringe with the thought of Rin getting married and having kids. I think anything to do with her growing up was too much for him to handle. She was human after all, we would greatly outlive her. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru, I will be alright. Especially since whoever I end up with, you have to approve of."

"Kami help the man." I smiled and rubbed my hand on my stomach, which was quite the bubble now that I was five months along. I was praising the heavens my morning sickness was less now than it had been, but I really had to pee what felt like every 15 seconds now, and my back was throwing regular fits.

Sesshomaru gave me a bit of a sideways glance before he finished the last of the wall and descended off the ladder. "Shall we call it a day for tonight?" He asked, "I believe father and Kitao are waiting for us to arrive at the hot springs."

Hot Springs. My new all time favorite words. They were the only place that all my discomforted seemed to disappear.

"Let's go!" I threw the paint brush into a bucket and waddled out of the room as Sesshomaru helped Rin up. Niku was standing in the hallway and I smiled at her. "Niku!"

"Yes, Lord Jin?" She answered.

"Can you please have the paint sealed and cleaned from the brushes. The bathroom and hot springs are calling my name."

"Of course, my lord." She smiled and bowed slightly and I just hugged her as soon as she was upright again.

"Thank you!" I continued my waddle towards the bathroom outside the hot springs while Sesshomaru and Rin headed straight in. My bladder thanked me and I sighed heavy before turning back into the hallway then into the hot springs. Sesshomaru was wrapping his lower half in a towel and I bite my lower lip unconsciously as I entered. He was gorgeous. I was, well, pregnant. Although he liked to tell me 'I'm glowing'. He didn't look up until my kimono was falling from my shoulders and his towel was firmly in place. He stepped closer and grabbed the kimono from me, leaving me as naked as the babies would come.

"You're glowing." He said and I had to resist rolling my eyes until the thought vanished with his arm snaking around my back. He had to curve with the line of my stomach, but he made no indication of minding when his lips met with my jawline. One hand gently rubbed my belly as the other did the same to my back and his lips kept going down my neck until they reached the mating mark and my mind just went blank.

I was moaning softly in his ear when he lifted me into his arms and placed me on a mass of laid out towels that he had to have placed there while I blanked completely lost into pleasure from the kiss to my mark.

"You know they're right out there." I said as he kissed my stomach gently.

"I want you." was his simply answer, and I can't say I was truly arguing against him.

"Me too." I smiled and I felt his fingers teasing lightly at my entrance, making me moan out a bit whinier than I had intended. He just gave me a light smirk, seeing how much I wanted him already. I didn't know if it was the hormones or what, but these days the smallest touch from him send my whole body into overdrive. He held up his finger, signaling for me to wait a moment but I groaned out against it. Which just made a small chuckle escape his lips before he disappeared from between my legs. He was going to be the death of me. I was so hot and bothers and the cold tinge of the tile floor beneath these towels was not helping. It was just making me shiver and I was fairly sure I was hard enough to explode on contact already. He was back as quickly as he left, his towel now gone, and he knelt between my legs once again. He had a bottle of oil and I now understood why he left.

These days he was so careful about preparing me and not hurting me. It was sweet, but torturous. I wanted him, now. Not after being teased to the edge of climax by his fingers for ten minutes. I didn't bother to try to talk him out of it though. He was too overprotective to take shortcuts.

"Ready?" He asked and a breathy 'yes' was out before I even thought about it. His finger circled my entrance and I instinctively was pressing down towards it, although he let me suffer with needy noises before finally giving in and slide the first finger inside me. I gasped at it and had to close my eyes as he started to move it steadily. He hadn't even found that spot within me yet, and I was already losing grip on everything. I was thankful he didn't wait too long to slide in the second finger. I was moaning all over the place when he curled them together and touched that place. I groaned and spasmed as my vision left me for a few moments. He was stretching his fingers apart, scissoring me open as I tried to catch my breathe. I looked into his eyes and he knew what he was doing to me. There was a hint of satisfaction that shown as he watched me steadily fall apart beneath him from just his fingers.

"Sess... Sesshomaru. Please." I really couldn't take it anymore, but he just replied by sliding his third finger beside the others. I lost track of how much time passed as he teased me, in and out, in and out, with those talented fingers. Everytime he rubbed that spot within felt like a lifetime and a millisecond all at once. I could feel everything and nothing as the electricity overtook me.

And then I was hollow. His fingers pulled out and I whined, now just wanting anything at all to continue pounding into me, but the hollow space was soon replaced. His fingers traced gently along my sides as he whispered, barely making it to my pleasure fogged brain.

"I love you."

I couldn't reply as the pressure of him overtook me. I had precum leaking all the way down to the towels but I didn't even notice anything but him and the clouded world of pleasure he had taken me to. It didn't take long for him to ease into me and I was glad. I needed friction and I needed it now. His eyes no longer held the mischievous glint that had earlier, now they too were glazed over with need and want. He thrusted into me carefully, but deliberately and I was hardly anything but a melted pile of moaning excitement on the floor. He was losing himself within me as well, thrusts building and building as he sent shockwaves of pure bliss through me with every movement. Every jolt, every caress, kiss, whisper, it was taken me from reality and I loved it. I felt his hand coil around my excitement as I came, hard and fast. I was almost screaming as I constricted around him and he moaned lowly with hunger and released into me. I don't know how long we were there, screaming and moaning as wave after wave crashed over us. Our hands were clinging to each other, grasping for the other to never leave and when reality started to etch back into our minds, we were bleeding. Both of our mouths were wrapped firmly around the others mating mark. We released each other and he slid carefully out of me, giving my stomach a soft kiss.

"I love you too." I said, now being able to answer. He gave me a rare smile as he cleaned me up, hands being as gentle as can be. He helped me to my feet and wrapped his arm around me as he led me into the shower. We washed in a pure and blissful silence. His sweet caresses and happy eyes were enough words for me. I watched his fasten a towel around each of us before we walked out to the hot spring. Rin was blushing and Kitao smirking as our father spoke.

"Nice of you two love birds to join us."

"The pleasure was really all mine." stuck my tongue out and Inu no Taisho just shook his head, chuckling lightly with Kitao in his arms. Rin blushed three shades darker and Kitao broke into a laugh, we all did. Even Sesshomaru gave a chuckle as he helped me into the springs. I sighed in relief as all the pressure disappeared from my lower back. Kitao was six months along now, but we were about the same size still, me having twins and all. I could tell he was enjoying the relief just as much as I was.

We stayed in the springs until we all looked like prunes, but none of us cared. We were together as a family with new family members on the way and none of us could wait for them to join us.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat with my hand against the beast of a belly before me. I rubbed in circles, whispering softly as I tried to get the kicking fit to settle down. I was thoroughly convinced the two of them were going to be sumo champions.  
These two little devils needed to get out.

I sighed as I gently rocked in the rocking chair within one of the baby rooms. I had been spending a lot of time here lately. I think part of me hoped that they would want to burst out of me and play with all the toys tucked inside the chest across the room. No such luck so far. Although, in reality, it was still too early. I had a month to go. One more month of living in bathrooms, kicking, back pain, and the greatest joy I had ever felt. I sighed contently as the rugrats within me settled for the time being.

"Jin. Jin!" I heard Sesshomaru calling from down the hall.

"Yeah? I'm in the baby room."

Sesshomaru quickly slide open the door and I was shocked at his uncharacteristically flustered appearance. "Kitao's water broke."

"Help me up!" I took his hand as he helped me truly waddle down the hallway to the healer's quarters. I entered and father was right at Kitao's side as he laid on a table, legs spread for what was to come.

"Jin!" Inu No Taisho lite up at the site of me and so did Kitao. I took a seat on the other side of my dear friend and step-father.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Kitao told me as I took his hand. Sesshomaru sat beside me, resting an arm over my shoulders.

"You're going to be great." I told him and he nodded, making the navy blue crescent moon on his neck crinkle. Their mating ceremony had been beautiful. It was fairly private under the full moon out in the gardens, but it was perfect. Inu No Taisho had been through enough big formal mating rituals, he didn't need anything fancy with Kitao. All that really mattered was their love for each ther.

"Thank you-" It was cut off as he called out in pain, contractions hitting him.

"Breathe, love, breathe." his mate cooed into his ear, petting him gently.

Things went on like this for many hours, comforting words through painful cries and hand held grips strong enough to shatter human bones. Kitao was amazing through it though. He was keeping himself together well and was working really hard to get this baby out into the world. I really wondered if I could be as strong, and for two babies, not just one.

"One more." The healer encouraged and Kitao's face contorted in pain as he gave one final push before a piercing cry echoed around the room. The healer held the baby, wiping it clean as she announced, "It's a girl," before lifting the child up so Inu No Taisho could cut the cord. His eyes were sparkling as he did, picking his first daughter up and into his arms. She had a full head of hair that was split right down the middle. One half bright red and the other pure white.

"She's perfect." He whispered, "You're perfect." He placed the baby girl sweetly into Kitao's tired arms. Kitao was completely overwhelmed, tears of joy were trailing down his cheek.

"What should we name her?"

"Kiyo."My father answered.

"Kiyo." Kitao echoed with a smile. "That's perfect. I love it. Do you love it, little Kiyo?" Kitao answered, playing with the tiny fingers of his daughter.

"May I?" I asked, holding out my hands.

"Of course. Come meet your big brothers, Kiyo." She slipped gently into my arms and I was instantly in love with my new sister. She had bright orange eyes that reminded me of my mother's, although they were less amber and more of a pure orange like Kitao's. Her ears were long and pointed like a dog demon, but she had no face markings, only a set of two navy stripes that wrapped around her body just like Sesshomaru's.

"She is perfect." I smiled and handed her to Sesshomaru who looked to be just as in love with her as the rest of us. He run his fingers softly through her hair, that was curling lightly at the ends.

"You two will have your own soon." Father smiled as Sesshomaru handed our sister back to Kitao.

"It will be wonderful." He said as he slipped his fingers onto my stomach, rubbing it lovingly.

A/N: Awwwww baby! XP Sorry this chapter was short, but there will be more coming soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Water.

Oh Kami.

I'm not ready.

Not even close.

I take it back.

All of it.

The begging to get out.

I didn't really mean it.

You know that right?

Oh Kami.

Sesshomaru.

I looked up at my mate who had just walked into the bathroom now covered in the water dripping down my legs.

"Sesshomaru." I spoke as he turned whiter than he already was.

"Niku!" He suddenly yelled out of the bathroom and into the hall. "It's time."

I heard footprints running down the hall towards the healer's room and everyone else. Sesshomaru's arms were around me and I was trying to breathe.

"Sesshomaru." I repeated as he lifted me, heading towards the healer's. "Sesshomaru!" I was suddenly yelling because he seemed millions of miles away. His thoughts were rushing, I could see it in his eyes.

And then he looked at me, and his feet stopped completely. "Jin."

There.

You're here with me.

"We're going to be parents." I whispered and he nodded, kissing me as his footsteps continued. I broke the kiss to hiss in as a new wave of pain come over me. I was panting in pain when Sesshomaru laid me onto the bed of the healer's room. The same bed that Kitao had been in a month before.

"Just relax." The healer, Mikio, urged me as she careful pulled apart the layers of my kimono for access to my lower half. "Breathe." Sesshomaru was holding my hand as I tried to relax from the last contraction. They were getting closer and closer together at a pace much faster than I intended. I knew that demons moved swiftly into labor, especially male demons, because our bodies weren't made as well for labor.

I'm not sure when Kitao and my father entered the room, it had to be sometime while I was screaming. Another contraction ripping through me too shortly after the last had settled.

"Keep breathing, hunny." Kitao said as he held onto my other hand and my father was rubbing my head softly.

"You're doing great, son. Just keep it up." He said with his fingers in my hair but the words all but disappeared as another contraction hit, tearing apart anything in the room except pain.

"They're coming." Mikio said and her tone of voice scared me.

This was fast.

Too fast.

I looked to Sesshomaru my eyes searching for comfort in his before I had to squeeze them shut with a loud scream.

"Push, my lord, you have to push."

And I did, or at least I was trying. My vision was blurred and I couldn't focus on anything. Sesshomaru's hand was in my and I was fairly certain I was squeezing hard even to break the average human into pieces.

"It's coming, keep pushing. Almost there."

I gave another scream to the air and suddenly a cry rang out into the room. My heart exploded with a joy that felt as if it could never be touched. I was panting when I heard the Healer. "It's a girl." and a beautiful one at that. She had a good head of hair on her already, the top was white and the lower back section of her hair was a bright orange, the color of my grandfather's hair. She had a purple crescent moon on her front, but no face stripes, just a single red stripe around her body.

"Nashika." I breathed and Sesshomaru smiled at me.

"That's perfect." He took her in his arms and carefully moved her into mine. She opened amber eyes and I was in love. She had ears just like Sesshomaru's and I wanted to stare at her forever, but Sesshomaru had to take her from me as I suddenly cried out in pain again.

The second one was coming.

"Okay, my lord, I need you to push again." So I did. With all my strength, wanting now desperately to meet the other half to my beautiful Nashika. The air seemed to strangle me as I gasped and screamed through the remanding pushes. I felt the pain less as the child left me, sliding into the world and I panted, ears waiting.

But nothing.

Silence.

My heart tighten in my chest as the Healer was suddenly surrounding the baby with attendants. Sesshomaru was now the one squeezing my hand and I looked to him for answers that I knew he didn't have.

"Why aren't they crying?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, just just pulled me into his arms and I couldn't move as the silence continued.

But it never broke.

"My lord, I." Mikio's voice broke as a tear left my eye, "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do."

"Tensaiga." Sesshomaru let go of me to look at Mikio and was about to command someone to bring him the sword as once, but the Healer stopped him.

"My lord, the child has complications he wouldn't live through even if you brought him back, please."

I didn't need to hear anymore.

"He?" I asked, face stained with tears, "Let me see him."

The Healer nodded and brought the lifeless child to me, placing him in my arms. His hair was completely white, pure as snow, his face had three dark blue stripes and wrapping around his body were two red stripes just like Sesshomaru's. His ears were that of a dog demon and I would never know what could have shined behind his two white eye lids.

Sesshomaru's fingers were tracing his cheek, "Akihiko. My son, we shall properly lay you to rest." Kitao and my father were speechless, there was nothing to be said. No words to fix this.

"Nashika." I said and my father, the one who had been holding her, handed her to me. I held my children in my arms and quickly lost it. Tears consumed me as Sesshomaru lifted the boy from my arms, leaving me to snuggle Nashika tightly to me. I watched through fields of tears as he laid him into a handmade basket, lined with the blanket from the nursery. The basket he was supposed to be carried home to his room in, now was a waiting room for the casket that we would need to have made. My daughter cried too, I wondered if it was because of me, or because of Akihiko. Did she know that she was losing the other half to herself? Sesshomaru once again had me in his arms, holding onto the family he still had, our father wrapped his arms around us both and Kitao was crying for him as I was for Sesshomaru.

Everything was supposed to be so perfect.

And now.

It was so wrong.

I couldn't let go of my baby girl, I needed her close. I would never let anything bad happen to her.

Never.

A/N: I am so so sorry. Like seriously this chapter ripped me apart to write, but I promise it will get better! It may just worse for a while but I promise it will get better! Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Sesshomaru held me in the nursery, Nashika was asleep in her crib. The other room was now closed off. Akihiko was being prepared for the funeral we would have today.

It felt like I hadn't stopped crying in the three days that had passed. Sesshomaru just couldn't find the words. He would just hold me and ignore everything except me and Nashika. Flowers from neighboring kingdoms had began to fill up the hallways with cards expressing their condolences but I couldn't read them. No one had the words to help me and now I felt like nothing was certain. Nothing was mine. I had no control or grasp on anything. My mother left me, my baby left me, what was stopping everything else from leaving me too?

Sesshomaru could leave me. Find another mate, more suitable for children, but he couldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't be without him. I needed him more than I had ever needed him before. I managed to breathe, pushing tears down for a few moments when I looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes? I'm right here." His fingers cupped my cheek and I closed my eyes at the feeling of them, almost falling into another round of tears before I forced myself to look at the sad notion within his eyes.

"Sesshomaru. I need you."

"I'm here."

"No, I need you forever. I. You can't leave me. Ever."

He let his face show his confusion. "Jin, I would never let you. Not now, not ever. I love you."

I kissed him for that and rested my forehead against his. "I love you too, and if you're never going to leave me, than mate me again."

"A double mating?" Sesshomaru asked. Something very few demons did. To mark another as your mate twice met that the mating could never be broken unless one of the parties dies. There is no leaving each other.

"Yes."

"Where do you want the mark?" was all he said and I breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't opposed to it. He'd do it. Chose me, forever.

"My arm, where I can see it."

"Then I will do the same." His arm lifted up to my mouth and I did too.

"Forever." I said and he nodded before we bit into each other's flesh.

Double matings were tricky because they were not placed on the traditional mating spot you had to create one yourself through your demonic energy. I pushed myself into his skin, drawing forward a mark, exactly the same as the one of his neck and he did the same to me. I let out a soft moan as the feeling of certainty and finalization come over me. He was mine, forever. There was no one else for either of us. When we released each other's arm, he kissed me.

Long and deep and for a moment it seemed like everything was okay again. I was in my mate's arms. The one that would never leave me and always be here. Our baby was sound asleep and happy, but when the kiss broke I did with it. Our other baby was gone, never even here with us. Just a shell that would never giggle at us or pull his sister's hair. He was as empty as my heart, and there was nothing I could imagine that would ever fix it.


	22. Chapter 22

We stood hand in hand in the family cemetery behind the castle. Father had two headstones of his own along the back wall, but I couldn't see anything except the open hole in the ground that sat in front of the solid silver casket marked with a crescent moon and his name, Akihiko. My face was covered in tears and Sesshomaru's grip on my hand was steady and unwavering. I wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort me or himself. Nashika was in my other arm, curled against my chest, watching the clouds float by us. I couldn't tell you what the priestess had said or the kind words my father had spoken. I was too lost and too broken. I felt like I was drowning in my own tears.

Nashika seemed to be the one of the only beings I really saw anymore. Sesshomaru too. Everyone else was like the static in my head. As they lowered his casket, Sesshomaru's grip on my hand was the only reason I hadn't tried to stop them. I wanted to kill anything that touched him, taking him from me and covering him in dirt.

It was too final.

Too real.

They can't really have you.

They can't really take you from me.

Can they?

But they did.

I curled into Sesshomaru, cradling Nashika between us as I lost it once more when they smoothed the final pieces of earth over him.

I was so gone in my tears I hadn't even noticed him coming into the graveyard, only when his arms wrapped around Sesshomaru and I did I notice my brother. Inuyasha whispered, seeming like the first thing I had heard in hours.

"Jin... Sesshomaru... I. I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru took the baby as I shifted her into his embrace and I turned into Inuyasha's. I didn't know why I suddenly felt so safe with him after every nasty thing he had done to Sesshomaru and I since I met him, but there was no anger within him now. I could see in his eyes he just wanted to fix everything, not that he could. Our father placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as I cried into the other.

"Thank you for coming home, son." Inu no Taisho gave him a light squeeze before dropping his hand when Inuyasha nodded. I pulled apart from him and began to try to wipe the tears away, noticing Kagome was nowhere to be seen. I had expected to see her with him.

"Where is Kagome?" I asked, finally getting the tears under some level of control.

"She decided to stay home... She is, well, she's pregnant..." his voice dropped to a low mumble, "we didn't want it to upset you."

I nodded, wondering how I would've reacted to see her body full of growing life as mine had just failed me. "Well, tell her I said hello when you return to her," I paused before adding slowly, "and congratulations... to you both."

Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru stepped forward, seeming to know we both needed a shift in topic. "Would you like to meet your niece?"

Inuyasha smiled, "I'd love to." He took Nashika into his arms and I tensed a little. Sesshomaru noticed and instantly had his hand back in mine, telling me it was okay. Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her.

"She's beautiful. Her name is Nashika, right? Father told me in his letter." Inuyasha looked up at Inu no Taisho after I nodded, "Which, by the way, was a crappy way of finding out I have a new step-parent and a sister, old man."

"I apologize, but under the circumstances I just wanted to make sure there were no surprises upon your arrival." Our father defended and Inuyasha nodded speaking once more before placing Nashika back into my grasp.

"It was nice to meet you, Nashika. I'm your uncle, Inuyasha. Now it's time to go back to your papa." He whispered to me, "She's perfect, Jin. I know you'll be the most loving parents to her." I nodded my head with some fresh tears building but Sesshomaru quickly wiped them away with his fingers. Inuyasha walked to our dad. "Well, aren't you going to let me meet my new sister?"

"Yes!" Inu no Taisho stepped back allowing Kitao and little Kiyo in his arms to be seen. "This is your new sister, Kiyo, and my mate, Kitao."

"Hello dear, I'm sorry to meet you under such conditions, but I am glad to meet you all the same." Kitao spoke, letting Kiyo fall gently into her brother's embrace.

"I am glad to meet you too. Dad told me a lot about you in his letter. You seem to be quite the amazing demon." Inuyasha said as he smiled down at his new sibling who was trying to pull at his arm already. "Hello Kiyo. I'm your big brother, Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you, ya little hair pulling brat." He chuckled lightly and I was glad to hear it. No one had laughed here in days and the sound felt like a ray of light in the dark clouds of my life. I was, for the first time, very glad Inuyasha was here.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I am so sorry everyone that this has taken so long to get up! (that's what he said) the end of last semester and the holidays with a crazy work schedule kicked my ass, and then my five year old cat suddenly and tragically died. It has been really hard and it took me a while to be able to actually write this. It's sort of weird to be grieving with my character, but maybe it'll make it more real. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to have more chapters up soon! Thank you for reading and being understanding

Only a week had passed, but time no longer felt the same. It didn't seem like 7 days ago a buried my son. It felt like months had passed while yet no second had gone by.

Nights were the hardest. The silences ripping apart both Sesshomaru and I. I went everywhere with Akihiko's baby blanket now. It was never more than a few feet from me.

It was all I had of my boy except for the pieces of him that I knew lived on in his sister's heart.

She was a giggler.

A dangerous giggler at that.

Her claws were already too sharp and she would squirm and laugh out little gurgles while flinging her hands about wildly.

I was in awe of her. My whole world began to revolve around her. Very few things broke into the shell I had created with an intricate pattern of tears and deadly giggles. Sesshomaru did, of course. I needed to feel him near me, so I weaved him right into the shell with me. Inuyasha did.

He felt like a completely different person now. He was a goof. A stubborn one too. Everyday he came, and you could see it in his eyes, the way he was determined to make me smile, even just once. It was beginning to come easier, my face lifting a little, making me forget for a moment what happened.

And then I remembered.

I always remembered.

Just like I was remembering now. There was a fresh layer of tears following the path they've carved into my face. Nashika was chewing on my finger, empty gums not doing much damage as a wave of sorrow shook through me.

He must have smelt my tears because Inuyasha was through the door in seconds.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." His hand was rubbing circles on my back when I blindly reached out to the baby blanket just on the other side of my brother. He took the hint and quickly gave me the blanket, letting me curl towards it and the floor. I cradled Nashika under me, turning myself into the protective walls around her. "Jin, come on. Don't curl in on me now. Why don't we get some fresh air outside? Come on you know it's better to stay moving."

I nodded, knowing he was right and lifted Nashika closer to me, picking her up off the floor along with myself. "Where's Sesshoma-" and then he was there, staying in the doorway looking concerned. His face was considerably easier to read now. "Can you take her?" I asked as he walked to me, wiping the tears on my face away before letter our child and the baby blanket dip into his arms.

"You're going outside?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered for me as I took my brother's hand and made it to my feet.

Sesshomaru dipped his head knowingly and followed us outside to the training arena. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing myself like Inuyasha kept telling me was good for me. I was starting to believe him because some of the sadness settled. It fell deep into the pit of my stomach, sinking, and slightly ebbing away as a new energy took it's place. The one my brother kept my mind on as much as he could.

The need to protect her. I glanced at my baby in her father's arms. Her hair was swaying in the wind and she was giving Sesshomaru one of her most deadly giggles before i looked back and locking eyes with Inuyasha.

His sword was already out, resting easy in his grip as he waited for me. I slipped my twin daggers out of the sheath the was almost always by my side now and watched them grow with the flow of my demonic energy.

"Ready?" He asked, a glow of excitement in his eyes

"Yes." I stepped first, jumping at him and sliding right into his left side, where I knew he tended to be slower. He flipped over dodging as he took as swing at my back, but I had seen it coming and had one of my blades scraping defensively along Tessaiga.

"Very nice." He smirked before jumping back and charging at me, taking a low swing towards my legs but I jumped, landing on the blade of Tessaiga. I ran forward, up the blade, kicking Inuyasha's hand and dislodging his sword from his grip while I got mine under his chin.

I let out a confident smile as our father's fang slide across the arena and said, "not too bad, if I say so myself."

"It's those nimble moves." Sesshomaru chimed in as I stepped back and freed Inuyasha.

"You're really fast, Jin." The hanyou smiled, "It's good you're learning to take advantage of it."

I nodded, a little piece of pride swelling in my chest, just for a moment, before I felt the darkness trying to boil up. "Get your sword." I said, not wanting the feeling to take ahold of my heart. "I'm not done beating you yet."

"Bring it." Inuyasha grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I do not own inuyasha! Enjoy!

"Well, I think that is everything!" The hanyou grinned at me as he set the last of the boxes down on the counter.

I stood in the freshly painted kitchen of Inuyasha's new home. He still refused to live in the castle, but after a month of traveling back and forth between the castle and Kagome's campsite he quickly realized that it was too much traveling. Not to mention Kagome needed him around to help with her pregnancy. So he spent much of the last month building himself a home right in between the castle and Rin's village. Sesshomaru helped him build it, along with father, and it seemed they were finally mending the damage of the past.

"It's a lovely home. You all did a wonderful job." I said as I shifted Nashika on my hip. She was already growing too fast for my liking, but she also seemed to get cuter by the day.

"Thank you."

The crying had slowed over the last two months and a struggled numbness set into me. I was quieter now, and I liked my routines. What haunted me most now were the nightmares. The terror of my body failing and falling to pieces as I watched black and wicked hands grasps for him. Taking Akihiko first, then Sesshomaru, and then Nashika as I was helpless. I could do nothing.

It was all so final, but as I ran my hands over the solid beams of my brother's new home I let a small smile slip onto my lips. It was permanent. Real. Sturdy and unshakable.

I had some things that were at least very hard to take away from me. Nashika pulled on my hair and giggled at me, snapping me back to reality.

"What is it sweetie?"

Her replied was short, a bite to the finger I attempted to run across her cheek.

"Is someone hungry?" I asked and kissed her forehead before looking back to Inuyasha. "I think I am going to head up to the castle."

"Of course, the princess is getting restless, isn't she?" He smiled and kissed her cheek before hugging me goodbye.

I walked the short trail to the castle and went straight to the nursery, not looking at the sealed door before sitting and feeding my deadly giggler. It was fairly quiet except for Sesshomaru in our bedroom turning a page of a book every minute or so or Nashika babbling. My feet lead me to Sesshomaru and I sat on the edge of the bed beside him, handing him Nashika with a smile. I loved the way he looked with her, it was so very perfect.

"Where is he?" The yell came from around the corner as the hall door slammed open.

Niku answered softly, "who, my lady?"

"My idiot son!" and then our door was being flung open by none other than The Lady of the West.

"Mother." Sesshomaru's cute and loving air was gone as he handed me Nashika and stood up protectively in front of us.

"I told you not to mate him!" She pointed a long and knifelike finger towards me. "Look at how much of a disaster this is! No boy! A still born! He is completely unfit to be with you!"

"Mother!" Sesshomaru's fists were clenched as he broke his usually calm composure.

"Don't you 'mother' me, Sesshomaru!" She stormed closer and I curled Nashika tightly into me, the hair on the back of my neck rising. "Look at this child! Not only a girl but a tinted cat demon freak! I demand you leave him at once! This is unexpectable! You are the Lord of the West!"

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly and his mother's face dropped into an annoyed glare as she crossed her arms, but the look didn't last for long when he raised his arm and pulled up his sleeve, showing our second mating mark. "I cannot leave him, mother, even if I wanted to. The only one who will be leaving is you."

"You did not! You stupid stupid boy!" And like that she had her hand raised to him but he easily caught her wrist.

"I did, and I am not stupid. There is no other mate for me, mother."

She growled and glared at me and Nashika before looking her son in the eyes. "Then I will make sure the next attack kills him." She ripped her hand from my mate and stormed out of the castle, leaving me shaking with Nashika firmly in my grip.

"She will never hurt you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Or her. Never." There was a deep and primal growl in his voice, but all I could do was nod against his chest, trying to process yet another attack my life and the happiness I am trying to hold onto.

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

I should have a son. Akihiko, strong and beautiful. He looked so much like a dog demon too. Even the bitch of the west would've been proud to call him grandson, but he was stolen from me. Taken and never to be returned, but I wouldn't let her take anything else from me, or Sesshomaru. This was my family and my life.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I am so sorry again everyone that it has taken me to long to post another chapter. I was eaten alive by the end of the semester and then I was moving which is finally over and now I am enjoying much more free time of the summer! I hope to write at least another chapter or two today to post in the next few weeks so updates should be coming to regularly! Now! Thank you all for reading! Please Enjoy!

The Lady of the West's threats originally had me living constantly on edge. Every noise, every movement or brush of the wind had my body full of tension set on a fiery edge. However, now that six months had passed I found it to just be a reality to watch for. I trusted no one within the castle but my mate, father, and brother just to be careful, and I continued to train with Inuyasha, and sometimes, now, Sesshomaru almost daily. Although Inuyasha was quite distracted as of yesterday.

My nephew's name is Tatsuya and boy is he a screamer. One thing for sure is that his lungs are well and developed. He has black hair with white streaks throughout it and to Inuyasha's dismay he inherited the puppy dog ears, only they were black. His eyes were a brown much like kagome's but they held golden flakes within them and his face held no markings.

Puppy dogs ears or not I had never seen Inuyasha look so proud.

Father also thought the little screamer was a beautiful sight to behold and Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that graced his eyes upon looking at him. Nashika seemed to just think he was too loud and threw her sock at him.

Nashika was truly growing up much faster than I wished. At 8 months old she was already standing up and walking with the help of any furniture that she could get within her grasp. She calls me Papa and Sesshomaru Dada and has become even deadlier with her little fangs coming in. She was the light in my darkness and I found myself watching her sleep after any nightmare I had of Sesshomaru's bitch mother ripping her away from me or the still all too gripping pain of losing Akihiko. She eased the pain within me.

Kiyo was also her new best friend. The two of them loved to play, and being only a month apart they had much in common with their giggling and one word coos. Kiyo's hair had become a curly nest of joy that my father and Kitao couldn't seem to stop melting at.

Overall everything was good. Bright even, if we ignored the shadows that I always felt lurking.

One thing had truly started to make me wonder though. How did the lady of the west ever really expect to do any damage to us? Surely she should know the power of her son and ex-mate? Not to mention the rumors of Inuyasha's power and the knowledge that he has a priestess at his side or the fact that before I was even trained I was more than a capable fighter. Now with training I was really starting to shape myself into an able warrior.

I shrugged my shoulders and let the thought disappear once again, leaving almost as quickly as it had taken hold. Sesshomaru was watching me from across the room as I entered back in from Nashika's nursery. The deadly giggler was finally down for her nap when my eyes locked with that of my mates.

"Jin." He spoke gently, more so than usual as he closed the distance between us, a hand cupping the side of my face.

"Yes?" I looked up and he kissed me, deeper than he had in what seemingly felt like a lifetime. I gripped tightly to his thin silk kimono and wondered if I was trying to pull him closer or push him away. We had not physically mated since before Nashika was born and I wasn't sure now if I was ready or not. Sesshomaru pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. I knew I was blushing and looked down shyly before he nudged my chin to look up at him.

"You are going into heat again."

My whole body froze.

"What?" I asked, completely still and tense. My muscles like stone.

"I can smell the beginnings of your heat, Jin." His fingers ran along my neck and lightly against my mating mark.

"No." I whispered before pushing away from him. "No. No. No. No. No."

"Jin." He reached for me but I simply backed farther away, hitting the bedroom wall. "We need to discuss this."

I looked up, my eyes meeting his with a dark fury, "There is nothing to discuss! I, you- We can't, Sesshomaru! We can't. After the heat, I will be all yours, but I can't get- Not again." Tear began to build in my eyes and the moment I tried to blink them away Sesshomaru was before me, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Be calm now, my mate. This is not something I will push you on." He kissed the top of my head. "Someday we will need to have more heirs but time is not something us Youkai are short in. However, there are facts that remain. You are going into heat and you are going to be slipping into that desperation you felt last time once again. I can restrain myself from taking you, but if you are begging me in the delusions of heat I do not think I would be able to withstand it."

I once again pulled back from him, "But you have to! You can't, Sesshomaru. I- I won't recover..."

Sesshomaru shook his head and pulled me close again, "do not say such things. Besides, I may have another solution, my mate."

I dared to hope as I looked up gently at him. "Yeah?"

He nodded, "There is an herb said to help suppress demon heats up north. It's rare, but if we can find it the heat won't be nearly as intense."

"Really?" I felt relief flood me before another dark thought grew, "But if my heat is already starting and we don't have much time, how are we supposed to get it in time?"

"Father and Kitao already left to look for it. Kiyo is with Rin in their wing of the castle."

I nodded and let the sigh of relief leave me as I sunk deeper into Sesshomaru's hold. "I love you." I said as I nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you." He replied and picked me up, carrying me to our bed and tucking me into his side. It was my favorite place to be, beside him. "They should be back before the heat truly takes hold, so for now, be calm. Rest."

He didn't need to tell me twice seeing as all the excitement around Tatsuya as well as Nashika being a brat had kept me up the last few days. I swiftly fell to sleep in his arms, being lucky enough to not have a nightmare for once.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** As promised here is another chapter! I am like a few paragraphs away from finishing the next chapter too so that will go up in about two weeks-ish again like this one has. Finally on some sort of a schedule! WOOT WOOT! XP The summer is amazing for getting things done! I really hope to finish this Fanfic this summer! But we will see! Thank you all for reading!

I chewed on the bitter herb as another sweat broke out across my skin, sending chills of need up my spine. Although these herbs were certainly lessening the powerful desire within me, it still wasn't very much fun. Inu no Taisho sat within a chair in the corner of the bedroom as Sesshomaru sat on the sofa and I on the bed. The prince of the West was growling lowly every now and then in want, but otherwise it was fairly quiet. Our father had agreed to babysit us as I had requested him to. It was pretty awkward to be quite honest, but I knew there was no one else who would really be able to stop Sesshomaru should he lose control. I wasn't going to take any chances despite how much I wanted to just rely on my mates patience.

Even with the herb and my father's awkward presence I still could barely contain how much I wanted Sesshomaru to ravage me. How my mate suppressed this need with no herb was beyond me.

"God this is awful." I growled and was glad Nashika was with Kitao and Rin across the castle because Nashika hated to hear me growl. It sent her into a frenzy of tears every time.

"It'll be over before we realize." Sesshomaru said with a claw dug into his arm.

"It better."

...

I was panting as the heat finally broke, coming down after a week and a half of sweat and agonizing desire. Sesshomaru and I survived it. Father only had to step in once, pinning his eldest son to the wall and restraining him long enough to calm from a particularly needy whine I had released towards the height of the week.

"It's over." I breathed out and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes." He reached for me and pulled me to him as he looked up to Inu no Taisho sitting in the corner still, but now looking up from the stroll he had been reading. "Leave us."

Our father nodded and headed out the door and as soon as it closed Sesshomaru was on top of me.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Heat or not my patience is worn thin." His hands were on my legs, pulling them open as he joined our hips and a moan passed thoughtlessly passed my lips. I couldn't help but agree as I pulled him into a needy kiss. It had been too long, far too long and after the pain of this heat I needed my mate's touch now more than ever.

My fingers laced into his long hair as he bit down on my mating mark, making me moan lowly, almost purring as he pressed his hips into mine. I was consumed with the delicious friction and made no complaints when his hands pulled open the robe I had been wearing. My hands pulled his clothes from him as well and couldn't seem to get my hands to stop roaming the hard planes of my mate. He was so solid. Like Inuyasha's permanent residence here, he was so real and alive with me.

I hadn't realized how seethrough he had become to me, like a shifting vision that I almost lost a hold of. How could I have done that? How could I have forgotten how much I needed to be one with him. How much I needed to be connected to him.

He didn't disappoint me as he kissed down my chest and wrapped a hand around my aching length. I moaned loudly and shivered as I dig my claws into his back.

"Sessh- sesshomaru." His eyes bled red as he lost control, pulling my hips roughly to his he pushed into me, quick and desperate I whined with the pain that shot through me and to my surprise he halted and waited. Even with as much of a hold that his demon had taken he wouldn't hurt me and I gasped. My mind was attempting to force my body into submission beneath him as he waited. Apparently he had more patience within him than he knew even though he voiced an impatience growl. Slowly I adjusted, breathing heavy as the pain melted away and he started to move. The pace was more lustful as he gave into the needs we both had been ignoring for far too long.

His lips crashed into mine as I held onto him and let everything else fall away. Not a hint of darkness could touch me in this place, tightly held below my eternal mate all I felt was bliss. My body was shaking with the pleasure being pounded into it and my heart melted with the sheer amount of passion behind every movement Sesshomaru made.

Our end was quickly running away with us as we rutted deeply into each other. I was almost howling when my orgasm slivered through the center of my being in response to the possessive purr that escaped Sesshomaru after releasing into me. My whole world was bleeding white as my eyes failed me and my lungs gripped at the air with a deep exhaustion and need. My mate all but collapsed into me as I turned to jell-o below him.

As reality settled around us I moaned lowly at the feeling of him leaving my body. "God, I had no idea how much I needed that." I let out a small chuckle as Sesshomaru nodded into agreement. I nuzzled into his chest as he rolled onto his back and sighs a soft sigh I had heard pass my lips in months.

"We should find Rin soon. I am sure Nashika is looking for us." He said with a content ease to his voice and I nodded against him.

"Mhm, just, five more minutes." I mumbled as I started to feel unconsciousness take me but it never fully got hold. I heard her from down the hall and she was just something I could never ignore.

"PAPA! DADA!" I heard something crashing along with ground and was groaning as I started to pull myself up, the prince of the west quickly following suit.

"Nashika, what have I said about throwing your cup? And Daddy and Papa are busy." Rin was speaking softly but firmly to my silly little girl as I opened the door, clothes now back in place.

"No, it's okay." I smiled and Nashika instantly noticed me.

"PAPA!" She was pulling herself up with a decorative chair sitting along the hallway before she looked up at me and Sesshomaru now leaning against the door frame about ten feet from her.

"Hi baby. I missed you." I grinned and put my arm out towards her.

"Papa papa, DADA!" Her amber eyes light up as she notice her father tucked behind me, a hand placed easily along my hip. "I come!" She stated before letting go of the chair and taking a step away from it.

"Sesshomaru!" my face lit up in the biggest smile I had obtained in months. "She's walking!"

"That she is." He had a smile across his lips that had me giggling when I glance back at it. "Come on, little one." He encouraged and waved a hand trying to direct her.

"You can do it baby!" I said and Rin was standing behind her, making sure she wouldn't fall back as she took another step forward, giggling at the balance she was managing to hold.

"Papa! Dada!" She cheered as she walked several more steps closer. My heart was swelling with pride and joy as she reached almost to my arms and started to fall back, I swiftly caught her and scooped her up into my arms.

"Look at you! My walking princess!" I kissed her cheeks before holding her high above my head making silly noises and faces at her deadly little giggles before handing her to Sesshomaru who promptly covered her in even more kisses.

"You have done very well, little one." He said and she just pulled on his hair with little remorse. I couldn't help but laugh and Rin seemed to be beaming at the picture of us.

"Thank you, Rin. For watching her for us." I said and Rin instantly shook her head.

"No, no, it is always my pleasure."

"Dada!" Nashika giggled as she pulled some more on her father's hair.

"This is a habit we must break, little Nashika." He scolded but somehow I doubted we would. One thing Nashika definitely had was a strong will and a mind of her own.

"Good luck with that." I chuckled at the glare my mate gave me in response.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I'm being so good about these updates! XP #ProudOfMyself and they will continue to come regularly. I have two more chapters prewritten and ready to be posted so I should start posting every week to two weeks. :D I'm really motivated to finish this because I have an idea for a new FanFic that I am not letting myself write until I finish this one! XP Well, thank you for reading! I'll shut up now! ENJOY! :D

I was eight months later when we discovered The Lady of the West's plan.

"There they are." I pointed, my partly cat demon eyes apparently outshining the InuYoukai that stood around me. Coming over the horizon into The West and towards the castle was a army of various types of demons and leading them was Sesshomaru's bitch of a mother.

Sesshomaru turned to me and places his hands on my shoulders. "Go with the children."

My mouth fell open in disbelief. There was no way in hell or heaven above that I was leaving my mate and family to fight the army marching towards us, alone. "Sango, that monk, Kagome, Kitao, and that wolf Inuyasha knows are protecting them. They are fine. You need me here and I will not be hiding away in the castle while you fight this alone."

"Jin." He growled protectively, "This isn't for their safety but yours."

At that I rolled my eyes. "Sesshomaru, you know I have trained day and night and can handle anything this bitch wants to throw our way."

"He's right." Inuyasha chimed in. "Don't be all stuck up and stuffy, Jin will fight beside us."

"He is my son, your brother, and mate, Sesshomaru." Our father added, "There is nothing we cannot defeat as a family and Jin is just as much a part of this family as you and Inuyasha. I have hoped for centuries for the chance to fight alongside my sons like this."

Sesshomaru stared at me for a moment and I pleaded for him to agree with my eyes. We needed more than ever to be united. "Very well." He stepped forward and kissed my forehead before turning to the oncoming storm.

"Rank 1, 2, and 3, attack." Inu no Taisho commanded and our first three strings of guards charged at the army coming to meet us in the front of the castle. The Lady of the West and the seven other InuYoukai that I assumed were her personal guard floated over the place where our soldiers clash. Eight in total. "All ranks, attack." The rest of our forces moved to meet the rest of her warriors as she grew closer to us.

I pulled my swords out as my family did the same and prepared for them to come. Sesshomaru's mother when straight for me, the man to her left following suit but Sesshomaru was the one to met her blade in front of me. The man behind her swiftly passing my mate and driving his short sword down at my neck. My dagger scraped across the mental of his sword as Inuyasha and my father were attacked by two Inuyoukai each.

Poison wafted thick and heavy from Sesshomaru and his mother as they locked swords in a repetitive clash and I tried not to focus on my instincts to help Sesshomaru and focused solely on the short haired demon before me. He was smirking darkly as he came at me over and over. I pushed the sound of 'Blades of Blood' coming from Inuyasha away as I focused on covering the ground with a sheen and slick coating of ice just before my attacker thrusted himself toward me, promptly landing him on his face and hands. I took the moment to press a jagged piece of amethyst through him as I let out and growl and cut the head from his body.

The blood spilled out along my feet as I caught my breath. God, this was never what I wanted. Why did she had to wage a war? Too many would die today.

I began looking around for another to attack me and it was then I realized something was amiss. There were eight of them when they flew at the castle but now. Two bodies were piled alongside of Inuyasha and our father, each still fighting one, one lay dead at my feet, and one fighting Sesshomaru.

That's only six.

My senses raced as I noticed the other two finishing off the guards along the river that ran back behind the castle. Back by the children.

I took off from the castle and landed by the the river where I had just seen the last two of the eight. As soon as I landed an onslaught of the demons against us began coming for me. I sent waves and waves up ice and amethyst at them, but it seemed that the more I killed the more came, some of our soldiers were now at my side but the level of demons the bitch of the west had seemingly conjured was great.

A loud crash and crumbling echoed from the back of the castle and my heart stopped even when my body pushed forward.

Nashika.

Kiyo.

Tatsuya.

My mind raced with their names like a prayer and I knew I needed to get to them. Now.

That was when I noticed the river.

"Yes." I growled and jumped into the rushing waters, most would have been shocked to see someone with cat demon blood venture so willingly into the crystal waves of our river but not I. I had always loved water and mother told me I was the best in all the world at catching fish. Therefore, I figured catching a few demons wouldn't be very hard. I ducked under, holding my breath as I swim in quirky patterns leading more and more of the demons into the streams. I was quick, dodging their blades and claws as the tried to grasp me below the surface. I could see them now, hundreds of legs and bodies flooding into the water and just before I broke the water's edge I felt the side of my thigh rip in searing pain.

A pained growl ripped from my throat as my lungs found air and my sword found the heart of the bear youkai that I cut me. I pulled myself from the water with the dagger in his chest, using it like a lever as I pushed down the pain and the power of my inter Youkai out, freezing the river in it's tracks. I jumped away from the bear demon I had just killed and smirked as our soldiers started ending the army I had now frozen in place.

A glance back at the castle had me seeing that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inu no Taisho now fought the one who started all of this.

Nashika.

Kiyo.

Tatsuya.

Their names sent me once more into action. The pain in my leg meant nothing as I rounded the castle.

Kagome and the monk were knocked unconscious against the ground as Kitao tried to tend to her bleeding leg and his wounded shoulder. My eyes frantically searched for the children and I easily found them cowering behind Kirara who was growling lowly at the Inuyoukai before her. The wolf and Sango were being blocked and separated from the children by the second Inuyoukai and I gasped, being too far to do anything yet as Kirara was mercilessly sliced to the side, leaving Nashika and Kiyo hugging together in terror with Tatsuya between them.

A growl I never thought I was capable of exited my lips as I pushed forward with everything that I was. The Inuyoukai pulled Nashika from the other two and glanced at me with a deadly smirk when Nashika's voice rang into the air.

"NO!" A flash a pain seared through the demons vision as Nashika dropped to the floor and I tackled him to the ground. I forced my blade straight through his neck as my eyes bled red and voice nothing but a haunting howl until the scent of poison filtered into my brain. It was like Sesshomaru's poison, but somehow sweeter. "Papa?" I heard as my sight cleared, the rage settling and I look to my daughter, now noticing the tiny handprint burned into the chest of the body I was hovering over.

"Baby." I whispered and pulled her into my arms and away from the dead demon at our feet. I kept my eyes on that tiny handprint and kissed her cheek with a strange sense of pride. At not even a year and a half old my pup poisoned his ass. "Are you okay?" I asked her and she gave me a signature giggle as the other two children made their way to me, cling to my legs. "Are you two okay?" Tatsuya babbled at me and Kiyo nodded her head. It was then that Sango and Kouga drew closer, the fresh blood of their enemy upon them.

"Are they okay?" Sango asked and I nodded, putting Nashika down as I started to notice the cut in my leg again.

"I have to go make sure they finished that bitch." I told her as I bent down and kissed the children's heads. "Kitao, how are those two?"

"I have stopped the bleeding." He answered, "With rest they will be fine."

I gave him a nod and starting jumping up the castle, back to find my mate and family and once again ignoring my leg. I pushed to the front of the fortress and watched as Sesshomaru sliced his mother in half. I didn't know why but a pain shot through me.

If only my mate could've had a mother like mine, he never wouldn't had to deal with this pain.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered and he turned to me, breath ever so slightly ragged as he sheathed his sword and walked to me.

"It is done. She shall never hurt you or our family again." He said and I ran into his arms, letting all the fear that we almost lost Nashika too seep out of me with my tears.

"They almost got her. God, Sesshomaru, it was too close." I shook my head, "But let me tell you, you should be so very proud."

He glided his fingers along my back as he held me tightly, "Why is that?"

"She poisoned his ass. He grabbed her and she poisoned him." I couldn't help the laugh that slipped passed my lips, a laugh more full of relief than anything.

Sesshomaru gave a soft chuckle as well, "They should have known better than to touch an Heir to the West, but," he paused and pulled back a bit, looking to my bleeding thigh, "They also should have know better than to come after a Prince of the West." He bent and ripped part of his clothing, wrapping my bleeding leg before picking me up. "The battle is won, let us get you to the medic."

I gave no complaints as he carried me off, Inuyasha and Inu No Taisho following us, bright grins on both their faces.

There was peace in the west once more.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Time is going to jump around of a bit and we are just going to see snaps of different things for a little while but there is more to come later, this is more to show the passing of time and such. Thanks for reading! :)

Time seemed to move faster as the Lady of the West's blood ran colder. The days had passed with much joy and it was hard for me to believe that both the little Ladies of the house were now four. Nashika and Kiyo had moved passed eating their combined birthday deer and were now flinging it at each other. I laughed as my mate and father attempted to stop them, repeating the nearly identical phrases about manners and cleanliness.

"She most certainly has a will of her own." I chuckled and Inuyasha laughed.

"You can say that again." He said and as if on cue my daughter heaved a chunk of meat into Sesshomaru's hair.

"You can't tell me what to do! It's my birthday!" She roared and I stepped in, amused by the way Kiyo was trying to be a good girl and not giggle at her brothers now ruined hair.

"Nashika, I know it is your birthday, but this is not nice at all." I pointed to her father and she crossed her arms defiantly. "You are a princess Nashika." I said as I knelt down to her level, "and you are especially a princess on your birthday, and you know what? Princess's wouldn't do this.

"Not uh! Princess's do whatever they want!" She argued but I shook my head.

"That isn't true. Princess's have honor and have to protect the people around them. That includes Daddy's hair."

She deflated with the breath she released and glanced at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry I didn't protect your hair."

And with that he folded faster than a paper house. "It's okay, but you must remember that princess's also have manners. Will you mind them in the future?"

"Yes father." She gave a nod before bouncing up out of her seat, "Can I go ride the horses?"

"Me too! Me too!" Kiyo chimed in.

Sesshomaru nodded, "you MAY go ride the horses, but someone must go with you both."

"Yay!" The girls shouted and Kagome picked Tatsuya up from where he was beside her.

"We'll take them." She smiled and looked to Inuyasha who nodded and started out the door.

"Thank you." I smiled and watched the girls spring out of the room with a warmth that filled my heart. I tucked myself into Sesshomaru's side as Inu No Taisho wrapped an arm over his mate.

"Those two are going to blaze paths for this land, that much is certain." Kitao's lips stretched wide and my father swiftly kissed them.

I loved seeing how happy they were together and I felt the same about Sesshomaru and I. My fingers traced lightly over our second mating mark on his arm and everything in me seemed to relax. She was mine. Forever. We had a family. Nashika was beautiful, strong, and excelling at so much already. I looked out the window to the heaven and let the joy wash over me as I hoped my mother knew that I found peace and happiness even if it happened in an unusual way.

"I love you." I whispered and Sesshomaru as we left the main hall and he wrapped me tighter within his arms.

"I love you too."

...

Sesshomaru's clawed finger glided along the page at a steady pace that Nashika easily kept up with. The words on the page flowed from her little pretty mouth smoothly, only stumbling every now and then. She had become quite the reader and Sesshomaru was very diligent about getting her a head start in a strong education.

"Quite, not quiet." Sesshomaru cooly corrected and Nashika broke into a giggle.

"Oh! Of course! How silly of me?" Her grin never faltered as she fixed her mistake and continued down the lines of text until the storybook fell close in my mate's hands.

"That was such a cool story." She yawned and stretched her arms, wrapped in a single red stripe, high above her before settling into her pillow. "Father, I'm still not that sleepy. Can you tell me a story like the one about the dragon queen Papa always tells?"

He glanced over at me standing in the doorway, apparently Nashika hadn't noticed me there. "Why doesn't Papa just tell you himself?"

"Papa?" Her eyes lit up as she looked my direction and I came over to her, sitting next to Sesshomaru on the edge of her orange quilt.

"So you want to hear the story of the dragon queen, do you?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes! It's my favorite!" She beamed.

I gave a smile and nodded, "It's mine too. Okay, well, once not so long ago, there was a beautiful queen. She didn't know she was a queen and most people thought that she wasn't anything special at all, but" I paused, smiling at my beautiful daughter, " her one and only son always, always knew that she was a queen!"

"How did he know Papa? How?"

I chuckled, "He just knew. He had this feeling inside him and he knew that his mother was special. However, inside their little home and surrounded by nothing fancy, just fields of crops and forests full of tiny little critters, how could anyone else see that she was special? The boy didn't know, but day after day he saw his mom standing on the back porch of their little cottage watching something high up on the mountain tops."

"The dragons." Nashika yawned again. "She was watching the dragons."

"Yes, she was, and the more and more she watched them, the more and more the little boy wanted to take her to them. So slowly but surely he collected all the things they needed to travel up the mountain to the dragons. Until the day finally came and he surprised his mother with all the bags of food and water he had collected along with the horse he bought and attached to their cart. His mother was so surprised and asked where they were going. The boy said 'To the mountain mommy! To see the dragons you are always watching!' and his mother was overjoyed because something had always been calling her to the mountain and the dragons. So then they went up the mountain and when they got to the top three dragons waited. One was black as the moonless night, one was the brightest white the boy and his mother had ever seen and the last one was a deep and dark blue. 'We have been waiting' they said and the mother looked oh so confused, but the boy knew what he had always known, she was a queen. 'Why would you be waiting for me?' the mom asked and the dragons answered, 'Of course we would be waiting for our queen.'"

"And, and then, they showed her how to get her wings... and, and they all flew off into the... sunset..." Nashika whispered, her eyes heavy and closed against her face.

"Yes they did, princess, and they lived happily ever after." I leaned in and kissed her forehead, Sesshomaru following suit before we quickly snuck into our room from hers. All the while my thoughts were with my mother, high up on the mountain as she forever watched the dragons her soul had flown away with.

...

The sun was setting over the palace walls as the kids all ran around in the garden, Kiyo was it and Tatsuya had taken to using Nashika as a human shield and I couldn't help but laugh at them. Inu No Taisho and Kitao seemingly finding it just as amusing as they sat together against a tree near the running children. Father ran his fingers lovingly through Kitao's hair as he watched their now five year old daughter finally catch Tatsuya's body shield. The two of beaming with pride as their hands clasped together.

Inuyasha's voice rang out from behind Sesshomaru and I, "kids, everyone. We have an announcement." He said and the game of tag was forgotten as the children ran to Inuyasha and Kagome, little hands reaching up as they asked "What? What?" in unison.

"Well." Kagome said with a smile lighting up her face and a hand laying across her stomach, "Inuyasha and I are going to have another baby!" The kids broke into squeals of joy and Inuyasha scooped Tatsuya into the air.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister!" The soon to be father of two grinned.

"Congratulations, my son." Inu No Taisho smiled, a hand wrapped around Kitao's waist now that they had come over to join us all.

"This family just keeps growing." I smiled, trying not to let the subtle sadness seeping into me to take hold.

"Yes, this is good new, brother." Sesshomaru added, his hand tightening his grip on my shoulder to reassure me as Nashika hugged at Kagome, trying to listen to her stomach.

She smiled and looked up to her aunt, "She there is really a baby in there?"

"Yes there is." Kagome grinned and so did Inuyasha, joy heavy in his eyes.

I was happy for him, of course I was. He was my brother and having another little nephew of niece was a complete blessing, but something inside of me pulled away. It ran into a dark corner to hide. I couldn't do that. I lost him, Nashika was all that I had. There was no happy cries of children in my future.

It.

It wasn't possible.

I just...

couldn't.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update last week! I was on vacation! But here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Sesshomaru grunted lowly before a possessive and needy growl fell from his parted lips. His hips were moving with a fury that my mind could not process as I was lost to a sea of moans. My eyes closed as I gasped for air. I had gone into heat again, the 8th time in the last 5 years and father had to stop Sesshomaru twelve times this heat. His frustration was being thoroughly rutted into my body now that the heat had broken. His fingers gripped to my hips and I knew there would be bruises and my heart ached.

It was my fault he was like this, because I couldn't do it again.

He roughly pulled my hair as he flipped me, eyes flashing red when he took me from behind. I bite into our pillows, whimpering submissively beneath him. Everything seemed to be melting away as he consumed me, deep and hard, taking everything he had been holding back throughout this week. Hell, throughout the years. I couldn't argue, I needed it to. I needed him so badly. I wanted him so badly this whole week. I wanted him to do this, to take this from me, the heat that had been eating both of us alive, but I knew I had to wait, to fight it. I wouldn't break to the weight of want because I knew the pain was worse than any itching desire in heat.

And I couldn't feel that pain again.

...

His eyes closed, face flushed as he laid next to me, both of us attempting to regain control over our breathing.

"Your demon wants more." He said and I looked at him through still hazy and confused eyes.

"More what? Sex? I'm aware of that." I blushed and rolled onto my back, feeling Sesshomaru's seed spilling from me, making me blush even more.

"No." He said, "more children. You would not be going into heat this often if your demon was satisfied with the amount of children we have."

I instantly pulled back from him. "What are you saying?"

"I am just telling you what your demon told mine." He rolled away from me, his long white locks falling over his shoulder as his sculpted shoulders became my view.

"Sesshomaru, I-"  
"I know." He said, barely a whisper as his heart rate dropped toward sleep, his breathing evening out as my heart rate skyrocketed into my ears. The pounding sound filling my world as I stared unblinking at the back of my mate.

My demon wanted more.

Would that mean I would go into heats more often?

They had been getting closer together, hadn't they?

No.

Please no.

Nashika was enough.

She's enough.

Something in me knotted within my stomach, tightening as if to disagree and I was suddenly very sick, nausea sweeping through me in agonizing waves.

No.

...

Just before the girl's sixth birthday she came. Emiko was Inuyasha's newest addition and she was as beautiful as her brother. She has pure black hair that was wavy and free. Her eyes were gold and she had human ears that were slightly pointed unlike her brothers Inuears atop his head. Everyone was instantly in love with her, especially Nashika.

She hadn't left her cousin's side for more than a few hours since she was born.

"Emiko is so cute!" Nashika beamed as I picked her up from Inuyasha's home where she had spent the last three nights. "Emiko likes to chew on her fist, Papa, it's so cute! I want a little brother or sister like Emiko!"

I stopped walking and looked down at my daughter who looked up at me confused as to why I had stopped moving.

"Did you forget something, Papa?" She asked and I shook my head before dropping down to her level, hugging her tightly.

Nashika wanted a brother or sister.

"No, sweetie. It's just, we can't get you a brother or sister, I'm sorry." I told her, hugging her tightly so she couldn't see the tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"Awww. Why not, Papa? They're so cool!" She wiggled excitedly against me.

"Because, it's just not something I can do, Nashika." I pulled back from her, hiding my eyes with my bangs.

"Okay." She said, the pout clearly forming across her lips as she started walking again towards the castle and I watched her little feet as the swished in and out of her kimono.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Ri-

Nashika wants a sibling...

A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhh. What will Jin do? Wait and see! Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

The next day my heat started to settle in.

Sesshomaru's growl echoed down the hall as our Father pinned him against the wall and I tried to catch my breath. As soon as he smelled me he lost it, chasing me throughout the castle and I ran like a deer being haunted by a wild untamed beast. If the red clouding his eyes was any indication, Sesshomaru was at a loss to control his demon any farther. Father growled, his own eyes growing red in an attempt to protect me, but what was the point?

We couldn't keep this up forever, could we?

No. We had to.

We must.

I gripped at my stomach, and curled into myself.

I couldn't do it again, right?

There was no way. I could lose another.

I.

I.

I could lose myself.

I wouldn't survive it if we lost another. There is no way.

Something within me stirred, a low burning simmer inside me.

'We need them' it said to me. 'Give me more.'

No!

'Jin, it's what we need.' my demon sent a chill through my body as he spoke.

All I need is Nashika! She is enough!

I punched a hole through the wall as an intense rush of heat poured over me. Making me pant with want, but I steadied myself still.

'She isn't enough. We need more. Even she wants you to have more.'

I know she does, but I can't!

'You can. We can.'

I gripped at the hole I had placed through the wall as I let out a sob that crashed into me and overtook everything I was feeling.

I'll lose them again! I'll ruin everything! I. I don't work right! There is no way that I can do this! Not even you can ask this of me! Not Nashika! Not anyone!

'That won't happen again.'

What?

'That will not happen again, Jin.'

How can you just say that? Just know that? I know you are my demon and you know my body better than I ever can, but not even you can guarantee such a thing!

'I can. It was you first heat last time. Most demons have had heats before they are mated and conception is more difficult without being mated. Therefore the body is usually more adjusted when conception through mating happens. Our body wasn't very well prepared for it, Jin. This time, this time we are ready.'

No-

The word fell flat in my mind as I looked to Sesshomaru, fighting against our father with everything he had inside him. He needed this too.

'You are tormenting us and your mate for nothing.'

But-

The list of excuses ran dry.

Was he right?

No.

Yes.

Maybe?

I let my hand fall over my stomach and my energy pulsed against my palm.

Shit.

I lifted my head and looked to my mate. He was thrashing wildly with his arms pinned above his head and as I took a step forward his growl shook through me and the room, but I took another step forward still.

You promise?

'I do.'

I took a deep breathe and the scent of Sesshomaru consumed me. He smelled so good. My skin was on fire and I knew he could take it away. My hand gently slide onto Inu no Taisho's shoulder and he looked at me confused.

"Let him go, father."

"What? But, Jin, he'll-"

"I know." I nodded and gave him a reassuring smiling, "but it's time."

Sesshomaru pushed against our father as his grip loosen and within seconds I was pinned to the wall. Sesshomaru's teeth sank deeply into our first mating mark and I moaned loud enough for it to echo twice down the hallway. I saw father disappear as my body easily submitted to Sesshomaru. It took mere moment for our clothing to vanish.

"Mine." Was groaned lowly into my ear before he flipped me over, pressing my chest against the wall and pulling my hips towards him. I gasped loudly as he entered me and was glad that my body was well prepared to take him. The wetness spilling down my legs as he began to pound into me without mercy. I could do nothing but moan. For the first time in years my heat was being sedated. It was like a pool of water in the center of the desert, or a gulp of oxygen amongst the stars. My claws shredded into the walls as his fingers bruised my hips, but I didn't care. All I knew in that moment was Sesshomaru and a sense of peace I hadn't felt in so long.

Why had I waited?

My demon was very right.

I need this.

We need this.

I moaned his name as I felt my belly fill so beautifully. My body taking it in like a sponge. I panted and moaned as I came down from the high that had flashed my vision white with pleasure a few moments ago.

"What... what have I done?" I heard from behind me and I looked back to see my mates eyes golden once again, but they were scared. A shock of fear prickled through me from my mate and I quickly turned to him, trying not to moan too much as he left my body.

"Nothing I didn't want."

He looked to me, a rare moment of honesty in his face as he looked confused, but somewhat relieved. "But I thought?"

I nodded, "yes, but things have changed." I kissed him, slow and lovingly as I wrapped my arms around him and his arms came to circle me.

"Why now?" He asked, his fingertips rubbing against my cheek.

"The time was right." I smiled and he kissed me against before picking me up.

"Then I think we should do this somewhere besides the middle of the hall." He chuckled seductively in my ear as he carried me towards our bedroom.

A/N: FINALLLLY THE LE SEXY TIMES IN HEAT AGAIN! Thanks for getting over your shit Jin. lol. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
